


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - True Blood

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [9]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Add tags as I go, F/F, F/M, Multi, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. A Different Turn

She stands there morning over her last family member, she has outlived them all. She tried to protect them but sometimes life is just to much to handle. She wonders what she will do now. She turns to walk away after wiping away the blood tears. She flashes herself to Fangtasia for a night of work as she has for the last hundred years. She waves to Willa as she makes her way to the booth were she sits each night and reads the customers, human and vampire alike. When she was human, she would have been killed but now she had the strength and power to keep herself safe. 

Willa walks up to her, "You didn't have to come in tonight."

"It is my job. I have nothing better to do." She answered.

Willa nodded, "There is a rumor that he is coming back to check up on me tonight. Are you sure?"

She froze but relaxed, "He bound to know, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Willa walked away.

She thought back on when she last saw him. Things had been so different then, she had been so different then but life changed her. Death changed her and she was living with it. She sat back and watched the crowd, most nodded to her, some tried to get her attention but she didn't mess with the vermin here. They were to desprite and all wanted sex. She caught four under age humans before the night was half way through.

Suddenly it grew quite, she looked up to see him standing in the door way, Eric Northman. He watched her as she stood and walked up to him. "Mr Northman, how wonderful for you to join us. Let me show you to Willa." She turned and led him to the office, he followed silently. She knocked, opened the door and motioned Eric inside. She shut the door behind them and waited.

Willa lifted her head, "Eric, it has been a while. How have you been?"

Eric looked at her, "I have been well. I heard that you have been as well."

"I am doing good these days." Willa answered.

Eric turned back to her, "And you Sookie? How have you been?"

She looks up at him. "I have been busy but it seems to be slowing down now."

"How did you become a vampire?" Eric asked her.

"I fell sick, a passing vampire thought to kill me. Willa stopped him and turned me. I have been with her ever since." She answered. He growled but nodded.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"I am okay. The last of my bloodline died this week but I will find another reason to live." She answered.


	2. A Fae, Two Vikings and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *~DISCLAIMER!!~* I don't own, just borrowing.

I stood there on the rooftop, slowly losing my mind. I loved Bill, didn't I? I hated Eric, right? I had done my job, why was I here? "You'll take care of him?" The vampire asked me, I grew angry. He wanted me to take care of Eric, his childe so that he could leave him. Eric, who loved him, who cried for him, who would die for him. Bill had told me that Eric was heartless, but heartless people don't cry, they don't care. Like Bill when he spoke of killing Jessica or when he tried to stop me from coming up here. Bill was heartless. Eric was guarded and he was about to lose the one man that he needed because I could not stop him. I was failing Eric and it hurt me. Something in me snapped.

"No!" I growled, he looked shocked. "Godric, you are a coward!" Godric growled, I glared. "What? Don't like hearing the truth? You are a coward! You think that you meeting the sun will make up for everything that you have done? You are also an idiot!" He growled again, "All those innocent people that you killed or hurt. Your death will not help them! Those who are dead, are just that... Dead! They have been at peace everyday since their death! Those you hurt. You die and who will be the voice of reason to stop all vampires from killing the humans. No one because all the vampires who care are dead or weak! Go your death is there. You are a coward and an idiot! You don't deserve to be a vampire!"

Godric roared as he lunged at me, my back hit the wall in the stairwell of the hotel. "You are very lucky that I know whose side you are on, Human!" He growled as he ran his nose along my neck. "I saw the real you for a moment, instead of that pretty little airhead pet that Chompton is turning you into."

He stepped back, let go of me and ran toward Eric's room. I sighed as I let my body fall down the wall to sit on the floor. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I thought back on my words to Godric and realized that I needed to follow my own advice. I stood, walked down to my brother's room. I walked inside and walked to the bed were he slept. He was a fool but a fool that loved me and I now knew that loving me would get him killed. I placed my hand on his head and focused on his mind, I was in his dream. I pushed farther and noticed that I could control it, I gasped but pushed farther. I made Jason think that he wanted to moved to Alsaka for a job, I convinced him to take Hoyt with him. I pulled back and gasped for air.

I left his room, went to the restraunt to get something to eat. I sat there just wasting time, I watched the people as they interacted with each other. A hour later, I asked to join a table of humans that volinteered to feed the vampires. I talked to them and learned more about vampires and their ways of life then I would ever learn with Bill. I learned about the Queen, the Authority and the laws. With every new thing that I learned, I grew more and more afraid Bill. I realised that he was lying to me about everything.

An hour to sunset, I stood and walked to the elevator. I walked past Eric's room, placed a note under the door. I walked to the roof, sat on the edge and waited.

_Eric and Godric,_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me. I am a hum.... well I don't know what I am but you had no reason to help me. Promise me you'll be happy. If I don't survive this night, Eric glamour Tara and Lafayette into leaving the state. That is all I ask of you, keep the money, all of it, just save my friends. Godric, I should apologize for what I said to you but I can't bring myself to lie to you. Thank you for returning to Eric. Eric, I wish I had enough courage to leave Bill for you. I wish I had given into you. You might not believe in love Eric but that is okay, I believe in you._

_Yours Sookie._

After all I had learned about the vampire world, I knew that I was being lied too. Bill was keeping something from me and I needed to know what it was. I nodded to myself as I hugged Jason goodbye before walking up to the roof. I sat on the edge of the roof, closed my eyes and gave into my fear. "I am not human. I do not know what I am but I will trust in my gift and follow my heart." I watched the sun set, smiling at the thought of a new life. "It starts now."

I heard the roof door open and footsteps. I knew it was Bill. "Sookah!" I sighed, I really did hate it when he ruined my name like that. "Where have you been? You did not return after Godric killed himself." I growled at his carelessness. "Your brother has lost his mind, says he is moving to Alaska. I believe Eric has glamoured him."

I sensed two more vampires join us but I did not bring attention to it. "Jason is just fine and none of your concern."

Bill reached for me but I moved farther off the egde. "Sookah?! You will fall."

"I know." I whispered, "Tell me Bill. Why did you return to BonTemp?"

"To save my ancestor home." Bill stated.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that it didn't have anything to do with your Queen?" I asked as I turned around on the ledge, he froze.

"Sookah, I would never... if Eric tol...." He tried.

"Northman has nothing to do with this conversation. Try again." I ran my hands through my hair. "Did you have Rene attack Gran?"

Bill didn't not move. "How do you know this?"

I chuckled, "Wow, that one was a guess but thanks for telling me." I felt my whole body tense as the anger in me built, "Why did you come to Bon Temp?"

"Sookah..." I shook my head, Bill growled, "Because My Queen sent me to aquire you by any means nessisary."

I chuckled, "So you're choice was what? Having the Rattrays nearly kill me so you could force your blood down my throut. Have Rene kill my Gran so I would turn to you because you convinced me to believe that Eric was a monster. Then you steal my virginity, well I guess I handed it to you. Worse mistake of my life, should have saved it. Eric would have loved it." I smirked as Bill growled darkly. "Your choice was to make me some scared little bitch, a worthless little pet? Wow aren't you stupid."

"Watch how you talk to me." Bill answered. "Sookah... you have no idea..."

I shook my head. "My name is Sookie! I know you can say it, you stupid, mindless, talentless, pathetic, empotant little fuck!" I stood as I glared at him, "You had to have been watching me, to know that I would just risk my life for someone I didn't know. How long had you been watching me?"

Bill stared shocked, "Sooka.... Sookie. Please?"

"HOW LONG!?" I screamed, he flinched.

"Six months." He whispered.

My eyes grew wide, "You... you... YOU UNBELIEVABLE MONSTER!!!! YOU DID IT! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME! I'LL KILL YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I COVER YOU IN SILVER AND CUT EVERY ONE OF YOUR FUCKING PIECES OFF JOINT BY FUCKING JOINT!!" I lunged at him but Eric flashed to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and held me against his cheast.

"Calm yourself, dear Sookie." Eric whispered to me.

"No!" I growled as I glared at Bill, "I'll kill you! I swear it, maybe not today but I vow on this day." I closed my eyes and remembered a language that I learned in my childhood. " _Ved kraften av Odin, av magic av Loki, med sterk Thor, av kjærlighet til Frigga. Jeg, Sookie Adele Stackhouse, lover å drepe deg William Erasmus Compton og dronningen din_. ( **By the power of Odin, by the magic of Loki, by the strength of Thor, by the love of Frigga. I, Sookie Adele Stackhouse, vow to kill you William Erasmus Compton and your Queen.** )" The air around me swirled as I felt the magic settle in me. "I could have let you get away with lying to me, I could have gotten over what you did to my Gran but I will never forgive nor forgot what you did to me that day! Run, Bill and run far!"

Bill stood shock before running over to the fire escape and disappearing, I cried out as my legs gave out beneath me. Eric lifted me into his arms, "Sookie?"

"Please, I don't care if you hate me, just please. Hold me." I whispered, Eric's arms tightened. "Should have seen. Should have known."

Godric opened the door and they walked back into the hotel. They ran to Eric's room, sat on the couch and sat there silently. Eric rocked me softly, Godric was on the phone speaking in a language that sounded familiar. A hotel worker brougth my clothes to Eric's room, Godric grabbed them and Eric lifted me as they ran away again. They stopped when they reached the outskirts of the town, they lept into the air and flew toward Sheveport. I clung to Eric, he held me tighter as Godric and he talked in that same language. I fell asleep some time in the sky but I woke when we landed in front of Fangtasia. Eric walked in and growled at everyone, Godric told them to leave, moments later they were gone. Eric sat down on the stage and Godric paced the room. A vampire I didn't know had moved all the tables to the side so that they were not in the way. Pam slammed the door open an hour later, her fangs down and she was growling. She walked to the stage, threw down a folder and lifted me from Eric's arms. Eric went to snap at her, but she hissed and he sat down.

Pam sat me in his thrown, knelt at my side and gripped my hand. "You, Sookie Stackhouse, are an amazing, strong women. Don't let anyone every tell you differently. I will help you in your revenge in what ever you ask."

I smiled softly at her, "Thank you Pam."

Eric and Godric looked at the file, "Sookie?"

"Yes Eric." I look to him.

"Do you want us to read this?" He lifted the folder, I flinched.

I stared at it, "Five months before Bill showed up..." I shook my head, "No that is not where I should start." I bit my lip, "It isn't just Jason and me."

"A sibling?" Godric asked.

"Yes, an older sister." I sighed, "She was... amazing. Beautiful, smart and powerful." I whispered as I looked to Eric. "She had gifts that I had not. She was fearless. She wasn't afraid of being different, she loved it. She let everyone know that she was unique. I had wanted to be like her but I was never brave enough." I closed my eyes, "Five months before we knew of Bill, she and I were walking home from Marlotte's, my car had broken down again. If I hadn't been so proud, it never would have happened. We were attacked as soon as the house came into our sights. There was a growl, she threw me at the house before something jumped her, she screamed. It was filled with so much terror that animals around the house, scattered into the forrest. There was a burst of light, more screams then it all went black. There was nothing. No sound, no blood, not even bodies left behind. Nothing. She was gone."

"No blood?" Eric asked, I nodded as he looked to Godric. "Master?"

"I do not know child but it was not a vampire." Godric stated, "Pam, what did you find?"

"The file. It is a copy of a contract. Someone would take Miss Stackhouse, leaving Sookie unharmed, they would keep her as long as William met their demands. William would keep their secret, give them blood and pay them. They would keep Miss Stackhouse hidden, broken but alive until a time when William would come and claim her." Pam stated.

"Was that their demands? Money, blood and keep their secret?" Sookie asked.

"I don't believe so, the way it is worded, there was something else they wanted, I don't think that he got it yet." Pam stated.

Eric sighed, "What did they want?"

"Sookie's innocence." A dark voice called, "Since he could not get it for us, we will get it ourselves." They turned to see four men clocked in dark red robes, each weilding silver weapons. "Save yourselves, hand over the girl."

Eric snarled, "Never."

Another laughed, "You think that three of you can take us?"

"Five." Godric corrected, "Welcome Nora and Bjorn."

"Master." A beautiful women appeared beside him.

"Master, Brother." A male appeared beside Eric.

Sookie began to laugh, "Six." They looked to her as she stared at the glowing rose in her hand, "You left my sister unguarded, you fools."

"She is broken! Worthless." One called.

There was a dark laugh, "Broken... in a way correct. I was broken when I was seven but worthless... never." There was a pop and a women with wild white hair appeared infront of them. Scars covered her body, she tilted her head to look at Sookie, showing off her almost glowing green eyes, "Hello my little rose."

"Hello little viking." I smirk, "You have missed alot."

She laughed, "Not really, this fools showed me everything as it happened." She turned back to them, "Villians, always so brainless."

"How dare you?" One shouted, "We are Priests of the Gods."

She laughed, "Your gods don't exsist." She put her hands together then slowly pulled them apart, revealing lightening between them, "Time for you to die."

"You will fail." The leader shouted, "Kill them."

They rushed her, she took two down as she let two pass her. Eric grabbed one, ripping his throat out as Nora took the other and pulling his arms and legs off. The two fighting her, both rushed her, she jumped up at the last moment and they ran each other through with their own swords. She dropped on the swords, slamming them down, cutting them open on the way down. She stood, dusted herself off and walked toward the vampires.

She paused at Eric, looking up at him. "Hello Viking."

"Eric." He corrected, she smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"One of those lovely Fangtaisa shirts would be lovely, oh and some water." She answered. He nodded, rushing off. She looked at Bjorn, "Another Viking, a son of Ragnok."

"Bjorn, please." He smiled at her.

She nods, moving to stop beside Godric, "Godric Teutates, an honor to be in your presence." She bowed her head.

"Please, there is no need for that." Godric stated.

She smiled, "You would be wrong." She turned her head to Pam and Nora, "Nora Gainesborough. Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. A pleasure." She looked to me, "My little rose."

I smiled, "Little Viking." I stepped off the stage, walked into her arms and held on as the tears fell.

She sighed, "You have been through so much. All at the hands of that fool and her whore but don't worry, we shall repay them in kind." She pulled me back to look at her. "Remember when I told you that blood does not make your family?" I nodded, "Hadley told her about you. How to get to you, what to use against you, who to kill to get you to break and who would be in their way. Everything, little rose."

I tense as rage fills me, "She is not dead?"

"No," she answered me, "She is the Queen's favorite whore." She sighed, "She became a pet to protect her son but soon she gave into the lust, she is no longer the same Hadley. If the Queen doesn't get you soon, Hadley will give up her son, he is like you. A telepath but more then just that, Sookie, you are a Faery. You are not human. I am sorry."

I nodded, "I figured. Are you a Faery too?"

"No." She smirked, "I am something else. I am a Daemon."

I gasped, "Really?"

"Yep." She nodded before she stepped back, turning to Eric to take the water and shirt he held. She downed the water before pulling off the rags that she was wearing, leaving her in a pair of black panties before she slipped on the shirt that fell to her thighs. "Where is our brother?"

"Most likely halfway to Alaska." I answered.

She smirked, "Finally figured out you can control certain people with their dreams." I nodded, she giggled, "Good."


	3. A New Turn

I finally got myself out of the hole that Warlow had buried me in. I gasped, in air, raising my hands to block the sun but it didn't burn me. I growled in anger, he was gone, something is wrong. I had to get back to my home. I focused on my light, smiling when the doorway appeared infront of me. I saw vampires dancing in the sunlight. I saw Tara, Pam and Jessica. Jessica was screaming as Tara held Pam back, I looked and saw Warlow attacking Eric. I roared out before jumping down and landing on Warlow, gripping his hair and tossing him away from Eric.

"Sookie, Love." Warlow smiled.

"I AM NOT YOUR LOVE!" I screamed at him, my fangs popping out. "You turned me! I'll kill you!" I rushed him, sinking my teeth into his neck and draining him. He tried to push me off but I was pushing my light at him, he screamed and clawed at me. 

"Sookie... stop..." He whispered.

I growled as I pulled back, "I told you to stay away from Eric! He is MINE!" I slammed my hand into his cheart, gripped his heart, pulled it out and crushed it in my hand. He exploded beneath me. "Bitch." I stood, growling as I looked around, "Jessica, where is that piece of shit maker of yours?"

She pointed back at the building, "Sookie, what...?"

I looked at her, "Bill gave me to Warlow, for blood... Jessica... for BLOOD!" I shouted. "I was raped, drained and turned because of your Maker. Am I going to have a problem with you?"

Jessica stood tall, took a breath, "No."

I smirked, "Good kitty." I flashed into the building, finding Bill laying on the floor, staring at something. I lifted an eyebrow, focusing on his mind and saw that he saw three female vampires covered in blood. I laughed, "Finally gone crazy, huh Billy boy?" I grabbed him by his hair, dragging him out of the building into the sun. I pulled him behind me, walking toward his home where all the other vampires were headed. I sighed, "I actually have to thank you Billy, if Warlow hadn't drained me, I might still have your blood in me. You thought that you were slick, saying that you just wanted me to be happy when in truth you were controlling me through my blood from the start. Making me fear, hate and mistrust those who helped me. I guess it helped that I was nieve but you really should have stopped after I exposed myself to the world to Eric's memory back. Should have just left us alone but no, you had to keep controlling me, ruining everything." 

Tara snarled, "He controlled you into telling Eric you didn't want him, either of them! I died because of him?!"

I smirked, "Yep. When I had gone to the fire that night, I was going to take Eric home but nope, Billy boy here just couldn't leave well enough alone and now he gets to suffer." I laughed as I pulled him up the steps to his home. "Wanna play a game, Billy?"

Bill groaned, "Sookie... please..."

"Please what?" I looked at him.

"Don't do this... you are better then this..." He whispered.

I laughed before kneeling down to look in his face, "No Bill, I was better then this. I had my family, friends and a real man that was mine but then you took it all away. Tara hates me, Lafayette is done with drama, Jason has gone crazy, Gran is dead, Hadley is off running again, all the Fae are dead because Russell and Warlow killed them and I have used Eric so many times that he should hate everything about me. I had Eric, he was mine... mine do you hear me? Billy... you gave up but when he got his memory back you just couldn't let it go." I gripped his neck, "Then I lost him and now I'm going to kill you... slowly." I stood up, pushing away from him. "If you had any kind of heart, you would save Jessica from this pain."

Bill looked at me, "Sookie..."

I tilted my head, "Yes?"

"Eric isn't right for you..." Bill whispered.

"William Chompton!" Jessica shouted, "How dare you!?"

I smirked, "To bad for you Billy, Eric is MINE! You made sure of that. Three complete blood exchanges, Billy. Eric is MINE and no one is going to take him from me, if I can convince him to keep me, that is."

Bill's eyes grew wide, "No..."

I smirked, "Yep." I lifted him up, took him in the house, opened the basement door and threw him in the silver padded cell. "Don't you go anywhere." I winked at him, slammed the door and turned to Jessica, "Will you be okay?"

Jessica smiled, "Yes, he released me while we were inside."

I nodded, "Good. Where is Jason?"

"Making out with some vampire chick." Tara stated as she pointed out into the sun.

I sighed, "Of course. The little shit." I flashed to him, pulled her off him and tossed her aside, "Hello Jace."

"Sook?" He gasped.

The female appeared and growled at me, "You stupid little bitc..." I ripped her heart out.

"Go home Jace." I told him, "Go home now." He nodded and walked off. I sighed as I looked around at the vampires, "Stop being stupid!" They paused, "I get you miss the sun but don't make it a show for the humans. Make your way to your homes, we shouldn't all be in one place. Don't kill humans, don't worry about dying if you drink the True Blood, there is a cure and it will be made known to you soon." I stated, "Now go." I sighed as they all left, walking back into the house, "How did they live this long? I mean honestly. Stupid. All of them. Should just be shot." I shook my head, "Jess, how are you doing for real?"

She sighed, "I'm lost. I ruined it all. I had forever and I let it go."

"Hoyt." I whispered, she nodded and I smiled. "Good news. His mom is dying, he'll be back for the funeral. You have until then to come up with something to get him back... without his memory." I shrugged. "Now I need you to do something for me... well actually for Eric, he just doesn't know it."

Jessica laughed at Eric confused face beside me, "What can I do?"

"Find Sarah Newlin. She is the cure." I told her, smirking. "Go." She laughed before running off. I sighed, "Well that was fun." I tensed and looked at Eric, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Eric asked.

"Nora! Where is Nora!?" I looked panicked.

Eric frowned, "She is dead. Bill went to get Warlow, you said Warlow was busy and she died."

I screamed and began throwing things before calming down. "I never talked to Bill. I was dead for three days, how... why... That utter and complete bastard!"


	4. A Whole New World

I sang along with the radio at the top of my lungs, not caring if the other drives on the highway could hear me. I couldn't contain my happiness as I drove away from Oklahoma. Finally putting my family and past behind me. I have been driving for a couple of days now, it is getting dark so I look for a place to pull into, I pull off the highway, driving down this long dark road for miles before I see a sign, I smile as I drive up to it, it is a Bar and Grill from what I can see, I drive closer, pull in to the parking lot and stare up at the sign, Marlotte's. I laugh, "Someone is a True Blood fan." I get out of my car and look around, "Wow, like hard core." Everything was exactly like Marlotte's, I walked inside and tried not to gasp, it was a perfect copy. I sat down in a booth, looked around and about had a heart attack, _Is that Sam? And Tara? Holy shit, that is Lafayette now all I need is.... OH MY GOD! SOOKIE! Shit, can she hear me?_

I sat still, waiting for someone to come up to my table, my luck it was Sookie. "Hello, my name is Sookie, can I get you anything?"

"Does the cook have a special tonight?" I look up at her, _Can you hear me Blondie?_ She doesn't respond but nods to my outward question, "Then I would love that."

"Are you sure?" She asked me, looking confused.

"Yes Ma'm." What does she think I am a vampire or something... _Holy shit, she can't hear me! Yes_! "Oh and a Root beer please."

"Right away." She walks away, I see many others look at me but I turn my head away and stare out the window. "Here is your Root Beer, Ma'm."

She set it down, I smiled, took a big drink and sighed, "Perfect, Thank you Sookie."

"I'll get your order." She whispers as she backs away from my table with that 'crazy sookie' smile. I focus on looking around the bar, Sam was watching me and Sookie, Tara was glaring but I shrugged it off, slowly drinking the root beer, I waited until she brought out my order, she set it down on the table. "Is there anything else?"

"Nope, this is great." I smiled at her, she walked away before I took a big bite of the hamburger. I groaned, Damn Lafayette makes a good burger, I ate on my fries in between bites.

"How can you eat that?" Someone asked me, I looked up to Arlene's son Colby.

I wiped my hands and face off, "What do you mean? It is amasing."

"Yes but Vampires don't eat food." He stated.

I laughed, "Oh my, straight to the point but one problem..." Everyone got quiet as Arlene drew closer, "I'm not a vampire so I can eat whatever I want."

Arlene gasped, "You're not a vampire?"

I looked up to see everyone watching me, "No Ma'm."

"But you are beautiful..." She whispered.

"So that makes me a vampire? That makes no sence." I rolled my eyes, I turn back to Colby, "My name is Mia, you are?"

"I'm Colby and sorry about me calling you a vampire." He whispered.

I laughed, "It is not a problem, you were curious and it did not hurt anyone, okay?" He nodded before going back to sit down. I lifted my head to Arlene, "Cute kid."

"Thanks." She smiled brightly as the door opened and I almost swore.

Eric, Pam, Bill and Chow walked inside Marlotte's. This must be the night were Bill is given Jessica. Sookie has already been attacked and Godric was still alive. So was Gran. I looked away from them, focusing on my food, I didn't know how to act about them. I ate more of my food as they began to talk about their bar and invite people. A shadow fell over my table, I looked up to see Eric watching me. He placed down a flyer, "Come."

He walked away from the table, I sighed as they went about their business, Bill talked to Sookie, she cried as he left and everything settled down. I finished my food, paid my bill and tip before I made my way up to the bar. I stood next to Sam, he turned to me, "You need something?"

"Is there a hotel in town or near here?" I asked him, he nodded given me a name and address to the closest hotel. It was of course in Sheveport. I thanked him, left the bar and walked to my car. Once inside, I drove out of the parking lot and headed to Sheveport. Right on the outskirts of the town was a nice little hotel, I pulled in, got a room and settled down for the night. I relaxed on the bed and thought about what was happening, I was somehow in True Blood, unless I fell asleep at the wheel and now in a coma. I shook my head before laying down and sleeping.

**A Week Later**

I was familar with the two towns now, shopping and going to chruch, where I met Adele or Gran as she perfers. Bill had returned, with Jessica, who annoyed me to no end. I finally decided to go to Fangtasia, I dress in a deep red skin tight dress and black heels. I got in my car, drove up when the line was just begining. I got out, stood in line, waiting my turn. I had my ID checked before I was allowed inside, I made my way to the bar where Chow made me a vodka straight. I found a seat at a table, sat there and watched the bar around me.

Suddenly every human turned to the stage, I looked up to find Eric standing there, staring at me. I gasped as he beconed me forward. I got down from my stool, slowly walked up to the stage where someone helped me walk up the steps, I walked to Eric, he motioned me to sit next to him. I sat down beside him as he motioned for everyone to continue. He didn't turn to me, "What is your name?"

"Mia." He growled, I gasped, "Mia Donohue."

"Miss Donohue, I saw you last week at the shifter bar, it took you long enough to see me. Why did you wait?" He asked.

I licked my lips, "I didn't know you were waiting for me, or I would have come sooner."

He nodded, "What are you Miss Donohue?"

"I think that I am human, sir." I whispered, he tensed.

He stood, grabbed my hand, walked me to his office, slamed the door behind me, causing me to flinch. He had me against the wall, sniffing my neck. "No Mia, not human. Something sweeter." He ran his hands up my body, I moaned, "Tell me."

"I... I don't know, Sir." I stuttered, he pulled back. I looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"I shall find out, Mia." He stated, I nodded as he let me go. I sat on his couch as he walked around his desk. "You are not lying to me, you really don't know."

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Eric, Eric Northman." He smirked, I blushed. "I believe that you could be in danger, Mia. With how sweet you smell, many will want you."

"You?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Smart girl. Yes me as well but I want to offer you something in return. You be mine and I will give you everything that you desire."

"Yours?" I asked, not believing this.

"Yes, Mine!" He growled. "No one will touch you, feed from you, sleep with you, only me. Can you handle that?"

"Will I be the only one?" I asked softly.

"If that is what you wish." Eric nodded.

I took a deep breath, "It is."

"Then it shall be." Eric stated, he held out his hand, I stood and walked to him. He lifted me into his lap, brushing the hair away from my neck. "This might hurt." He licked my neck before bitting into it, I gasped and arched into him. He took two pulls before closing it and pulling back. He bit his wrist, brought it to my lips. "Drink."

I put my lips on him and sucked, he groaned. I moaned at the taste of him, gripping his arm harder before he pulled his wrist back. "Wow."

He chuckled, "That is just the beginning." He sent off a text, the door opened and Pam came in.

"Master?" She sneered at me.

"Where do you live, dear?" He asked me.

I held out my hotel key, "A mile from here."

"Pam." He demanded, she grabbed the key and disappeared. "You will stay with me."

"Okay." I moaned as he ran his nose and tongue up and down my neck.

"Get some rest, lover." He whispered and I relaxed into him, falling asleep.

I woke up later, in a big bed. I rolled over to see a note on the pillow. I sat up, stretched before picking up the note and opening it, smiling softly.

_Dear Lover,_   
_I hope that you slept well. I am sorry that I could not be there when you awake. I will see you as the sun goes down. If you must leave to get anything, take the keys by the door, it belongs to one of my cars. My card is in there should you wish to get anything for yourself._   
_~E._

I smiled as I stood up, my clothes were in the closet, I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top and a jean jacket. I slipped into some tennis shoes before walking down stairs, grabbing the keys and headed outside to see a beautiful black SUV. I giggled, hopped inside, turned it on, turned up the radio and drove off. I made my way to Marlotte's to have some of Lafayette's cooking. I ordered the special, another amasing burger. I finished with about two hours to sunset, I heard that Gran had died and felt hurt for not helping her.

I drove to the graveyard to see her grave to find Sookie running through it with Rene behind her. I turn off the car, jumped out and rushed after them, once I caught up with them, I jumped Rene. I got him on the ground and beat him in the face until I heard Sookie scream to stop. I looked up at her, "He is dead." I stood up, wiped my hands on my jeans and walked closer to her, she stepped back, "You are a monster."

I froze, "He was going to kill you and I am the monster?" I grew angry, "Well then you save your boyfriend." I pointed to Bill burning in the sunlight.

"No please help me." She screamed as she rushed to him, I rolled my eyes. I walked over, pushed him in open grave, handed her a shovel and we buried him. I grew more annoyed with every whine she had. She called the police, told them I killed Rene. I was almost arrested but once Bill awoke, he told them that Rene was the killer and I saved Sookie's life which Sookie agreed with. I glared at them, got in the car, slamed the door and drove to Eric's. Once inside, I heard him yelling.

"What do you mean, you lost her?" Eric shouted.

"She out ran us." A voice called.

"If she is hurt..." I walked into the room to see two weres and Eric standing in the middle. Pam sat on the couch and rolled her eyes.

"She is home." Pam drawled.

Everyone looked to me, Eric growled. "Is that your blood?"

I laughed, "Mine? Hell no. The Killer who was attacking people, you bet. Son of bitch ruined my jeans." I growled as I shook my head.

"What happened?" Eric growled.

"I am so tired of being growled at." I looked to him, he lifted an eyebrow. "I helped save that idiot Sookie Stackhouse, she calls me a monster then wants me to help her bury her 'boyfriend' before she calls the police on me!" I snapped, I took off my jacket, "Was in cuffs until that pathetic vampire woke up and defended me because I saved his percious Sookie. I swear that bitch needs to be hit just once, in the face, with a chair." I run my hands through my hair and sigh at the blood on them. "Shit, this is just what I need." I sighed, "Who are they?"

"You day protection that you somehow outran." Eric informed me.

I laughed, "Oh so I was being followed, opps. My bad, you should have told me."

Eric shook his head, "I'm telling you now."

"Yes sir." I nodded. "Mind if I take a shower?" Eric waved me off, I grabbed my jacket and walked upstairs to my room. Once inside, I peeled the tank top off on my way to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. "Man, this better not stain." I undress, turn on the water to hot and step inside the giant shower. I sigh at the heat on my skin as the door opens, Eric walks in to watch me. I grab the soap and clean my skin as the blood washes away.

"You killed him." Eric stated, I nodded as I turn to rinse my hair out before grabbing the shampoo, I wash my hair, closing my eyes to avoid getting soap in them. I felt a cold breeze before I felt hands in my hair. "You might have to cut your hair."

"Only if you cut yours too." I sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair. He washed out my hair before he turned me around and bent me from the waist. I put my hands on the wall to keep steady as he pushed two fingers inside of me, I groaned as he stretched me to fit him.

He pulled his fingers out before slamming into me, I cried out as he set a fast pace. "So tight, lover. So mine!" He gripped my hair, pulling me up to his chest, nipping and licking my neck. I gasped at the new posistion, reaching back to grab him. He pushed me over the edge as I screamed out his name, he bit into me as he slamed into me one more time. He turned off the water as he held me up. He stepped out, taking me with him, drying us off before he placed me on the bed. He smirked down at me, "I'm going to the bar, rest. Don't outrun your guard again." He left and I laughed.

**A Week Later**

"You are coming to the bar tonight." Eric stated as he gets out bed, I look at him. "They will know that you are mine."

"Yes Eric." I sit up slowly. I stand up, letting the blanket fall from my skin. What would be the point in covering, he has seen me naked so many times. I walk to the closet, pulling a black mini dress with black heels. I pull it over my skin and sigh as I walk to the dresser and pull out black lace panties. Sliding them up my legs, I hear Eric growl lightly so I turn to him to find him watching me.

"Minx." He smirk as he walks to me, he kisses me deeply, I moan as he lets go and leaves the room.

I straightened my outfit before walking out of the room, heading down the stairs to the door where Pam is waiting. "It is better then your last."

Pam had gotten less bitchy over the last week, showing me her softer side, that if I told anyone about, she would kill me. I smirked, "Not everyone can look as good as you, Pam."

She smirked as Eric came down the stairs in black pants and a black shirt that left nothing to imagination. He lifted me and I knew that we were flying tonight, "Pam, see you there."

"Yes Master." Pam nodded before disappearing.

Eric chuckled as he shot into the sky, I held on to him but couldn't help looking around the sky. I had learned after the second time that he would not drop me so I was safe. We flew over the city before landing in the back of Fangtasia. It was already open, we walked in the back to his office. "You will be sitting on the throne, remember no one touches you." He got right up to me causing me to look up at him, "Can you handle it?"

"Yes." I nodded. He waved me off, I walked out of the office, walked up to the stage, Pam helped me up the steps as everyone turned to watch. I sat on the throne and looked out amoung the crowd, the vampires nodded and returned to normal but the humans took longer to do so. The night dragged on and I could understand why Pam called them Vermin. After the second human being waved away, the third human became bolder and walked up on the stage to tell me to get out of her chair. I lifted an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me?"

"That is my chair, get out." The older women sneered, her face was caked in make up as her outfit showed every wrinkle and blemish. "Now."

I laughed, everyone froze. "I would like to see you try." I smirked as she gasped, she raised her hand to hit me but I caught it, twisted her around and kicked her off the stage, knocking her into a table, cracking her head open. "Pathetic." I sat down again and the vampires bowed slightly to me, I nodded. The humans stayed away from me after that, they still watched and stared but no one touched. The human was helped, healed and sent on her way. The hours rolled on until the bar closed, I stayed in the throne as they left, some bowing to me. I watched as the human staff left along with Chow. Pam smirks at me as she goes into Eric's office.

"Eric! Sookie has been hurt!" I looked to see Bill rush through the door, him carrying a bleeding Sookie while a panicking Jessica following.

"Then heal her." Eric called out.

"I have but she can't keep the blood in." Bill laid Sookie down on her stomuch. I stared at the stratches on her back as Eric and Pam came out of the office.

"Meanad." I whispered, they looked at me. I stood as I walked closer to Sookie, pushing Bill out of my way, "She needs a Supe Docter, she was attacked by a meanad."

Eric nodded to Pam, who vanished into his office. "How do you know that?"

"I have seen this before." I looked to him.

Eric watched me for a moment before nodding, "Go sit down." I nodded as I moved to sit on the stage and watch the scene unfold. Eric has Lafayette in the basement. Do I let Sookie find him? I watched as Docter Ludwig walked in and handled Sookie. Sookie screamed has the posion was dug out but Bill was finally allowed to heal her.

Ludwig turned to Eric but caught me instead. She ignored everyone and walked up to me. "I haven't seen one of you in centries." I gasped as she grabbed my hand and sniffed it. "Claimed by a vampire, might help you in the end. When the time comes, call on me and I will be glad to help you in your need." She turned to Eric, "I expect my payment by the end of the week." She left and everyone watched me.

Eric growled, "In the office." I jumped up and ran into his office. "Bill there is a coffin in the basement." Bill nodded as he walks to the basement, he had told Jessica to go home before so he could stay with Sookie. "Pam, I'll be down there shortly."

"Yes master." Pam disappeared to the basement as Eric walked to the office.

He walked inside, shut the door. "What are you?"

"I don't know." I whispered, he growled as he slammed me into a wall. I gasped for air as I gripped his hands."E... eric..."

"I don't like being lied to, do you understand?" He growled in my ear, I nodded and he dropped me, "Stay here, I'll continue this tomorrow."

I gasped for air, "Yes." He vanished. I laid back on the couch as I got my heart under control. I had to figure out what I was before Eric killed me. All I knew is I was something old, that hadn't been seen in years. I sighed as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

o0o0o

I woke up suddenly with a feeling, I got up and walked out into the bar, Sookie was waking. Ginger was walking out of the back room. I stopped her, "Hey Ginger, Pam wants you to go to the store to get me some dresses." I hand her some money, "Go on."

"Okay, be back soon." She smiled as she walked out the back.

I sighed before walking out into the bar, "Hello again."

Sookie turned to glare at me, "What did you do to me? Why did you bring me here? Where is Bill?"

I scoffed, "Sookie, I didn't do anything to you. I didn't bring you here. Bill did, because you were hurt and he couldn't heal you. Bill went to bed, it is day out, you know."

She glared at me, "I know you did something. You probably hurt me in the first place, you stupid bitch..."

I reached out, gripped her neck and squessed. "Listen here, you stupid little cunt." She gasped, "I don't give a fuck about you! I would be glad if you were dead. The only reason I killed Drew was because he was a killer, it was just a pity I had to save you to do it." I growled, "You are nothing but a barmaid, a pet to a vampire that is gaining your trust so that he can give you to his Queen as a gift, where you will be used for your power and blood. Good note though, you'll be with Hadley. Yay!" I rolled my eyes. "Now get the fuck out of here, go back to your run-down house, I'll tell Bill where to find you." I dropped her on the floor.

"Monster!" She cried out as she got up and ran out of the bar.

I turned toward the stage, lifted myself onto it, leaning back and closing my eyes until I heard a door open. I looked to see Ginger, "Hey Sug."

"Hey Mia, sorry I'm late. I went to the store but couldn't remember why." She shook her head before going about her list to get the bar ready.

I sighed, knowing the she really was losing her mind. I watched her clean as the sun went down. I heard the vampires wake, resting back on my hands, I waited for them to join us. Bill was first, he looked around, growled slightly, "Where is she?"

Eric and Pam appeared, "Who?" Eric asked.

"Sookie! Where is she?" Bill growled.

"She went home." I answered. "In quite a hurry, if I saw correctly."

Bill turned to me, "What did you do?"

I sighed, "Honestly, I am real tired of people assuming I did something. I don't know what you think I would do but clearly, if I did hurt her, there would be blood. You smell her wonderful blood here?" Bill growled, "Don't you growl at me William Chompton! I am not as nieve as your pet! I know that the Queen sent you here for her, be a real vampire and just say it. She already loves you, even if everything about you is a lie!" I jumped off the stage to walk up to him. "You're pathetic! To stupid to leave well enough alone but know this. The moment you take Sookie to the Queen, you sign your death certificate. She is Royality, the granddaughter of the king. You will bring about a war of which you WILL NOT SURVIVE!" I scream at him. "Go ahead, test it." Bill looked terrorfied before he ran out of the bar, pulling out his phone on the way. "Idiot."

"Mia." Eric snarled.

I sighed, looking at him. "I did believe that I was human, just with a really good sixth sense. I don't know what I am but human, it is not." I shrugged, "Last night these visions hit me while I slept. Your maker is in danger, we need to help him Eric."


	5. Claimed

Looking around the room as the vampires and humans moved amoung one another, I began to realize that I knew nothing of this world and I was lost. I looked back toward Eric and his maker, Godric, they were talking and Eric was smiling softly. They must have felt me watching because both of them turned to me at the same time. Godric lifted an eyebrow as Eric smiled, he lifted his hand motioned me forward. I giggled as I remembered the first night we met, I nodded and began to walk to them. While I was a few steps from them, my arm was grabbed and I turned to see a vampire in a red dress. She looked me up and down, I knew that she was dangerous. "Hello, I'm Sookie."

She smirked, "So you are what all the fuss is about?"

"What?" I was confused. "Do I know you?"

"No but we have a common friend." She smirked, it reminded me of the witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"Bill?" I guessed because honestly that is the only person it could be.

"Yes, it is strange that he didn't mention. I practically made him what he is today." She stepped closer to me, I tensed and looked back to Godric and Eric, who were watching us with vivid attention. I looked in Eric's eyes as he mouthed, ' _Are you okay?_ ', I shook my head quickly before Bill appeared my side, grabbed my arm hard enough to hurt and pulled me to him.

"Lorena!" He growled at the vampire as I turned to face them.

"Hello Bill, I missed you today." She smiled at him and I saw the crazy love in her eyes.

"Today?" I whispered, she turned to me.

"Yes, William and I spent two lovely days together before he hit me with a tv." She smiled.

I looked shocked, my body screamed 'run', I turned to Bill. "Bill is she your maker?"

Bill turned to me, a little shocked at my question. "Yes but she released me years ago."

"Oh William, don't be like that." She whispered as she stepped closer to him, his body turned into hers and I knew all I needed to know. I removed my arm from Bill's hold and took two steps toward Eric and Godric. She reached up and ran her finger down his cheek. "We have always had such fun, you know that no matter where you go that you will always come back to me." She stepped to him, his hand moved to her waist and I took two more steps. "Now let's take your Pet and go have some fun."

I began to panic, how could I get out of this? Then it hit me, Eric was a Viking! From Norway. Jason, Tara and Lafayette had always said that it was a useless language but I loved it. I looked to Eric, who watched me. What to ask? What could help me after I already claimed to be Bill's? What if Lorena is older then Eric? There was always Godric... that is it. I would ask both of them. "Eric og Godric, spør jeg deg for din beskyttelse.( **Eric and Godric, I ask you for your protection**.)"

Every vampire stopped to turn to me as I stared at Eric and Godric. Godric looked at me, "Er du sikker på at dette er hva vil?( **Are you sure this is what want?** )"

"Ja.( **Yes** )" I whispered as Bill took a step closer.

Eric growed at him as Godric turned to the rest of the nest. "Sookie Stackhouse is now under the protection of the House Northman and Death. Any who touch her without permission shall die."

Bill froze, "No! Sookie, you are min...." Eric roared as he flashed to him, gripped his troat and squeesed.

Lorena dropped to her knees, "Please, Sheriff. Forgive him of this trangression. I will take him away from here, from her. Please spare him."

I stood very still, knowing that I had just given my life over and had no say in anything. Eric looked to Lorena before dropping Bill, "If he ever talks to her again, without permission, I will kill him."

"Thank you Sheriff." Lorena grabbed Bill and they were gone.

Godric placed his hand on my arm, I looked to him. "Isobel, take Sookie to my room." Isobel nodded and made her away to us as another human joined the house, his thoughts scared me. I gasped and placed my hand on Godric's arm. "What is it Sookie?"

"Bomb!" I shouted, Eric roared as Godric tossed me to Isobel, she took off running out of the house as I heard a bang. "Godric! Eric!"

"Relax, they will return to you." Isobel whispered as she ran. I saw others running with us before I closed my eyes and trusted that they were okay. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that we were in the hotel. Isobel ran me to a room that I guessed was Eric's. She placed me on the couch, pointed at me to stay then left the room.

I took deep breaths as I tried to figure out what I had just done. I had asked for protection but in the vampire world everything was different. The way Godric worded it and the way Eric had acted, I think I had just handed my life over to them. Became theirs, made them my masters. I was terrifed but I could not take it back and honestly, I didn't want to. I sat there, not moving, for awhile before the door opened and a bloody Eric and Godric walked in. I looked at them but didn't move as Stan and Isobel followed them.

Eric growled at Stan when he looked at me, "Forgive me, Sheriff." Stan whispered.

Eric nodded as Godric handed him a bottle of Royal Blood. "Now did everyone make it?"

"Yes Godric." Isobel answered.

Godric nodded, "Make sure everyone is unharmed. Then get some rest, I assume tomorrow will be a busy day."

Isobel and Stan nodded before leaving. Eric looked at me, I looked away causing him to growl. He knelt before me, turned my face back to his. "Sookie, do you understand what have done?"

"Fully? No." I whispered as I looked in his eyes, "But I believe it was something big."

Godric sat beside me, "Yes, my dear. You have asked us to protect you, infront of my nest and guests. You have willingly given yourself to us."

I gulped, "I am yours? Both? Like a pet?"

Eric growled softly. "You will never be a pet, lover."

"You are ours, our mate, our equel." Godric stated, I gasped. "We will protect you, care for you and distroy anything that stands between us."

I nodded, "Eric is the House of Northman, The house of Death?"

Godric smirked, "Me. I do not have a last name but our world knows me as Death."

Eric turned my face back to his. "You can't return home, Sookie. Do understand this. Sookie Stackhouse is no more. You are Sookie Stackhouse-Northman, Lady Death."

I took a deep breath, "I understand. I don't believe that Stackhouse is my real last name."

"What do you mean?" Godric asked.

"Gran before she died, she thought one thing to me. A man or a supe. The reason I am different. Fintan Brigant." I whispered, Eric looked shocked as Godric smirked. "You know him?"

"Yes. He is a Faery. As are you." Godric answered.

"Sookie, Bill was sent to Bom Temp... to accuire something for the Queen of Louisiana..." Eric started.

I looked confused before I put everything together. "Me." Eric nodded, I gasped. "No... he tricked me..." I stood up, "He lied to me! I gave him myself blindly! That piece of SHIT!"

Eric smirked as he pushed me back down softly, "Calm yourself Lover, we will get him, I swear it."

I nodded as the phone rang and Godric went to answer it. Whatever was said was bad because both Eric and Godric roared out. Godric threw the phone. "Sookie, we do not have as much time as we had planned, you will do as we say."

"Yes." I stated as Eric pulled off his shirt and pulled me to him.

"Drink from me." Eric growled as he cut himself above his heart, I didn't hesitate as I place my mouth to him and drank from him, he moved my hair and bit into my neck. I moaned as he growled. He pulled away as he turned me and pushed me into Godric who had done the same thing, "Drink from him lover." I placed my lips to his chest and drank. He groaned as I took his blood.

Suddenly he pulled back, lifted my arm and bit into my wrist. He took three pulls then licked my wound closed. "Sookie, I know you can handle yourself and you don't like being told what to do but do not talk until we tell you to."

I nodded just as the door behind us opened and soldiers entered, I was scared but trusted Godric and Eric as they placed a hand on my back and leading out of the room. They led me out of the hotel, into a suv and I sat between them. I don't know how long we were in there but when we stopped, we were pulling up to a building. Godric and Eric led me to a door, that had turned out to be an elevator. We took it down, and walked into waiting room before we were lead into a giant room that held two couches, some chairs, a table and a small water fountian. There were other vampires in the room, that were waiting on us. Eric and Godric lead me to one of the couches. I sat in the middle as Eric sat on my right and Godric took my left.

A male vampire stood and smiled at us but his smile was creepy, "Sheriff Northman, Sheriff Godric. Welcome."

Godric nodded as Eric bowed his head lightly, "Roman."

"Is this her? The lovely human that you have both claimed?" Roman asked as he looked at me. "It is nice to meet you."

I didn't say anything, until Eric placed his hand on my leg. "Thank you."

He smiled, "May I know your name?"

I looked to Eric, who nodded. I turned back to Roman, "Sookie."

A women behind him scoffed, Roman sighed. "Something you would like to say, Nora?"

Eric and Godric tensed as the female walked forward. Nora sneered, "Who is this human that you both claim her? She is nothing but food." Nora reached for me but Eric growled and Roman grabbed her arm.

"Do not touch someone's claimed without their permission, Nora." Roman snapped. Nora glared at me and stepped back. "She is also not human." Everyone froze, I looked at him. "You are faery."

Eric tensed, "Roman?"

"I can smell it, lightly." Roman smiled. "She is speacial."

"She is ours." Godric stated, I looked at him and gasped. He looked murderous. "You will remember that."

Another female vampire stood, "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

Godric stood, "I am death! Do not forget who you are talking to Salome!"

"Enough!" Another voice joined, I gasped again. Eric and Godric turned to me as I turned around and looked behind me. "Hello again Sookie." The man walked around the couch to stand infront of me. Roman bowed to him. "To late for your apologise Roman. You have failed me and it it time that I come home."

Roman knelt before him, "Master?"

I grabbed Eric and Godric's arm, they turned to me, I looked to them. "Trust me?" They nodded slowly. I smiled before kissing both of them, they growled. I stood, walked to Roman's side and knelt. Every vampire gasped. "Sensi, I have missed you."

The man laughed, "My precious, stand. I would never ask you or your mates to kneel before me." I smiled as I stood in front of him. "I felt your pain child, tell me."

I frowned, "I was used, Sensi. A vampire lied to me, used me. He almost killed me, to get his blood in me, to kidnap me for his Queen. He glamoured a murderer to kill Gran." The man before me roared so loud, it shook the room and Roman growled. "He took my body in lies!" I shouted, Sensi threw a couch across the room. I looked at Eric and smirked darkly, "He kept me from what is mine and I want him to suffer!"

The man lifted my face to his, "Who?"

"William Chompton." I stated.

The man glared, "Roman!" Roman stood. "Find him. Bring him, his master and his Queen to me."

"Master." Roman nodded turned to his guard. "Go." The guards left.

"Roman? What are you doing? Who is this man?" Salome shouted.

The man chuckled, "I am Cain." Everyone froze, he looked at me. "Sookie darling, are you happy?"

I smiled, "Yes Sensi. Northman and Death are mine."

Cain smiled, "Yes they are. Vlad will be happy to see it when he joins us."

"Uncle is coming?" I squeeled, Cain chuckled and nodded, "Oh I have missed him so."

"I know dear, now go join your mates." Cain smiled, I nodded as I walked back to the couch and sat between Eric and Godric, who both gripped one of my hands. "Now Roman, you and I are going to have a long talk. Send your minions to their rooms, if any of them leave before I call them, they will die."

Roman nodded, he turned to the others. "Go, if you value your lives you will stay in your rooms." They all nodded and disappeared, Roman sighed, "Will the Faerie and her mates be staying?"

Cain growled, "You will call her Mistress." Roman gasped and bowed to me, "Yes she will stay. Northman, Death, you are welcome to as well."

Eric nodded, Godric bowed slightly, "Thank you Cain."


	6. Fresh Start

I climbed out of Bill's grave and laid there looking up at the sky. I pulled out my phone and called Eric, it went to voicemail. "Eric, it's Sookie. I know that you probably don't want to hear this but I love you. I should have told you a long time ago but I was an idiot. When you come looking for me, if you do, I won't be here. I am leaving Bon Temp, I am leaving North America but know this, wherever I go, you will always have my heart. I hope one day I can be the women that you deserve. Tell Pam that she was right and I am sorry about Tara, tell Willa she was a great friend. Good bye, Lover."

I hung up the phone, stood and walked to my house. I packed my things, put them in the attic, wrote a letter to Jason, Lafayette and Arlene. I knew that they deserve to know about this. I pulled out my phone, sent a text to Jessica and waited. Seconds later Jessica appeared beside me, "Sookie?"

"Hey Jess." I whispered, "I need a favor, I need a flight, in someone's name to Italy."

"For when?" Jessica asked as she pulled out her phone.

"Tonight or tomorrow during the day." I answered. She nodded, walked to the living room to make the call. I looked out the window, knowing that one day I might return but this was last night I was staying here.

She returned, "Tomorrow morning, 9 a.m. Should I ask?"

"No, if anyone asks, you haven't seen me." I told her, she nodded and left. I walked upstairs, laid down in the bed and tried to sleep. Of course that was never going to happen. I walked down stairs, to the cubby that Eric had built, I laid down and focused on the his scent, slowly falling asleep.

I woke up with a knock on the front door, I jumped up, climbed out and run to the door. A man with a limo was waiting, "Miss Jessica said you would need a ride."

I smiled, "Thank you." I grabbed my purse, my carry-on and slipt into my shoes. I wallked out, locked the door, tapped the notes to the door and got in to limo. I relaxed the whole ride as I silently said goodbye to my home. I checked in, Jessica used the name Betty North, I smiled as I climbed on to the plane, sat down, buckled up and closed my eyes. I felt my heart lanch as the plane took off, I felt myself grow lighter as I left behind the darkness of my past.

**Four Years Later**

I sat by my pool in my backyard. I thought back on how I got this far. When I had landed, the attendant handed me another bag, it was from Jessica. Bill had left me half of his estate. I bought a car, exploded the country and found a house over-looking the sea. It had an Apple Orchid and my closest neighbor was two miles away. I sighed as the sun heated my skin. Jessica sent me emails to my old account, I checked every once and awhile. It made me smile that Eric found a cure and he was helping others. I knew there was more to it but I let it slide. A year ago Lafayette and Hoyt made the change into vampires, they loved their new life. Willa had turned Fangtasia into a very popular dance club, for humans, weres, shifters and vampires a like. Sam called every now and then to say hi. Arlene and Keith still ran the bar, her children loved Keith as he loved them. Jason had gotten married to Hoyt's ex and they had two little girls, Jessica assures me that they are human. I giggled as I looked over all the pictures that she had sent.

Three years ago, I had gotten an email from Pam. Pam told me that she was happy that I had moved on from Bon Temp, she wasn't happy that her maker still loved me. She wanted to know where I was and why I had not contacted Eric again. She gave me his address, email and both of their numbers To be honest, I had thought about it but couldn't bring myself to see the man that held my heart and not have him stay with me. I needed to make a life for me and know that I could make it on my own.

Two years ago, Jessica left me a frantic message. Witches had come back to town, they wanted Eric. They had taken Hoyt but knew that Eric would not come to them with out someone that Eric cared for. They couldn't get Willa, she was on vacation, I no longer lived there so they thought that it was over but the witches had done a spell. Brought somone back to life, at first I thought it was Nora but it had been Godric. I sent back one message, not from my home of course, just in case. No I had driven three days, found free computers, sent the reply and. I told her to call Eric and whoever was in charge. Get Godric free and let Eric take it from there. Last I heard about that, they left together and Godric decided to stay.

I felt the sun start to drop, I sighed, got up and walked inside. I locked my door, sent out my gift and looked for voices and voids in my house, when I found none, I relaxed. I walked upstairs, undressed, and stepped into my tub. I relaxed as I cleaned the dirt from my body, I closed my eyes and began to hum. I jumped when I heard a crash, I threw out my gift and found three weres. I hissed, got out of the tub, grabbed my gun, ran to my tight-light safe room. I pulled on a dress that I had in there, watched them on the video system, search my house, one grabbed my picture and showed it to the others. The tall nodded, "That's her. Find her, knock her out and then we can take her back to the leech."

"Why are we working for this leech again?" The block one asked.

The tall one smirked, "She has good blood."

I growled, I pulled out my burn phone and hit the one number I hoped would answer. I waited as it rang. "Northman."

I sighed, "Thank the gods, Eric."

I heard a bang, running and Eric shush someone, "Stackhouse."

I pouted, "Wow, I tell you that I love you and now I'm my brother. Jerk." I heard Pam laughed, "Hey Pam!"

"Hey Sookie." Pam laughed.

"Godric there too?"

"Yes, Sookie." Godric answered.

"I'm here too." Willa called.

"Hey Willa, look I'm getting off track. So I have three weres in my house right, looking for me for this female vampire. Do you have any idea why?" I asked as one the weres broke my vase, "Son of bitch..." I pushed the intercom button, "Break one more of my things, mutt and I'll turn you ugly hide into a rug for my living room." They looked around, I laughed. "If not that is fine, do you know anyone in Italy that could help me?"

"Italy?" Eric growled, "You are in Italy?"

"Yep. My place is called the Northric Villa." I stated, Pam laughed. "Why?"

"We are about four miles from you. Stay hidden." Eric told me before hanging up the phone.

I stared at it, smiled and turned back to the weres. The tall one had broke my piano, and threw my books on the floor. I growled as I hit the intercom, "I am going watch you die. Do you hear me? I will watch you choke on your own blood!"

"You think so?" the Tall one asked.

"No, she knows." Eric growled as he rushed into my house. Godric, Pam and Willa right behind them. I laughed as Eric took the tall one, Pam and Willa took the black one and Godric took the last. I walked out of my room, down the stairs and watched from the stairs. Pam and Godric killed them fast but Eric broke his back and squeesed his windpipe. I smiled as I walked over to the were, knelt down and stared at him as he choked.

"You know you really are pathetic." I sighed, "Now my floor is disgusting, my piano is distroyed as are my two favorite vases and my books." I looked over at them, "It really is sad that you couldn't just leave them alone. Now who sent you for me?"

"I'm not going to tell you." The were hissed.

I sighed, "I really hate when I have to ask twice." I placed my hand on his chest, "Are you sure that is going to be your answer?"

"What is a human like you going to do?" The were sneered.

"Not human." I stated as my hand started to glow, the were began to scream as I held him down. "You really should have told me the first time. Now I will just take it from you." I pushed into his mind and searched his memories, I growled as I pulled back and stood, glaring at Eric. "You let some fucking idiot turn Sarah Newlin into a fucking vampire! What the fuck were you thinking!?" I pulled my magic back, "Willa, take the weres out back." She did, I followed her and when she backed off from them, I set them on fire. I began to pace. "I can't believe this."

"Sookie, how did you...?" Eric asked.

"I looked through his memories." I stated as looked at him, "How did this happen? You're Eric Fucking Northman, you would have Sarah chained up. Did you not have someone watching her?"

"You seem calm about this." Pam stated. "I watched her when we were open but Jonathan did when we were closed. They killed him."

I groaned, "I'm Fae. I'm Royality. The last four years I spent learning about me and my power. This shit is easy to handle. Is she after anyone else?"

"No. Just us and you." Eric told me. I nodded, "You are going to stay here, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me?" I sighed, "This house isn't built for keeping vampires out. I'm going with you and you are going to protect me. After that, you can tell me to leave if you want. I have to pack." I turned, walked into my house, up to my room. I sighed as I slipt into a pair vans, pulled out a suitcase and began throwing clothes inside. Once done, I popped them and myself downstairs, right next to Pam.

"Holy shit." Pam gasped.

I giggled, "I know right, I flipped out when I first did it. Broke a couple things but it was so much fun." I walked to my phone, ignoring them, calling my neighbor. "Hey Josin. Yes I am fine... What? Someone destroyed your fence, I'm sorry. Nope, everything is calm here. Hey I was wondering if you keep an eye on my trees for a while. Yeah, I am fine but I have to go home for awhile. Yes, I know I was just there but I told you about my brother. _Sì, sì. Non la luce più luminosa nel lettino abbronzante. Parlando di non luminosi, come è il tuo ragazzo?_ ( **Yes, yes. Not the brightest light in the tanning bed. Speaking of not bright, how is your boyfriend?** )" I giggled into the phone, " _Poveri cari, sì. L'amore è così. Più tardi darling._ ( **Poor dear, yes. Love you as well. Later darling.** )" I hung up the phone, turned to them. "Okay, so let's go."

Eric laughed, "Really, that's it. No rules, demands or fighting at all?"

I smirked, "Nope. You'll see soon enough, I am not the same girl I was four years ago. Killing Chompton really set me free." I giggled, think about that night and sighed. "Ruined my favorite black dress for that rat bastard, haven't found one good enough to replace it yet."

Pam laughed, "I think I like you."

"Oh really?" I faked gasped and fanned my face, "Thank goodness, I can die happy now." I giggled and walked to them but stopped as my body tensed, "Shit!"

"What?" Godric asked.

I growled as a white light appeared behind me, I spun with my left hand glowing and a sword appearing in my right. The light disappeared, leaving a man with blonde hair and green eyes. "Don't do this Stackhouse."

"It's Brigant, Fillis. Get out of my house, now!" I growled as I took a step forward. "This is your only warning."

Fillus glared at me, "Well Brigant, if we are getting technical then it's Northman, isn't it?"

I smirked, "Yes, so do you think you are going to stop me?"

"It would seem not." Fillus growled before lunging at me.

I twirled, shooting my light into his eyes before swinging up then down with the sword, plunding it into his back. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. I knelt down. "Normally I would just let you bleed out, send your blood to Jessica but I believe that my husband might want it instead." I tilted my head to look at Eric, "Well dear?"

Eric froze only a moment before flashing over to us, pulling Fillus to his mouth and drinking, he didn't finish him but handed him to Godric, who drained him. I stood as Eric watched me, "Husband?"

"Oh don't look at me, Dear. You are the one who did the blood exchange three times and didn't tell me about the implacations." I huffed as I vanished the sword and walked over to Willa, "You okay, thirsty?"

"No I am fine. Thanks." Willa smiled, I nodded, "You got better with a sword."

I lifted an eyebrow, "Jess showed you the video?" Willa nodded, I shook my head, "I figured she could use a laugh."

"Oh she did." Willa smirked, "Anyways, you teach yourself?"

"Nope, a friend taught me." I smirked as I walked over to my bags, "We going now?"

"What happened to you?" Eric asked. "Why are you not angry with me?"

"I was, then I realised that you are mine!" I smirked darkly, "My future is pretty much set, I get to have a sexy viking by my side. What is there to complain about? Absolutly nothing. Although I must admit, teaching stupid bitches not to touch you will be tiring but what is life without a few speed bumps."

Pam laughed, "Yep, diffenatly like you better this way."

I winked at her, "So leaving."

Godric laughed at the shocked look on Eric's face, "Yes we are leaving. Willa, will you take her bags. Eric will take her." Eric nodded, lifted me into his arms and sighed. I giggled as Godric smirked, "Alright." They took off, I clung to Eric, smiling at the though of being with him again and showing him the new me.


	7. Humanity

Standing there on the rooftop watching Godric stand with his arms wide open Sookie felt such pain in my heart. _Power within, help me save this man._ I thought to myself. _This man has showed me how a father should love a child, how a maker treats his child and how vampires still have a soul. Help Me!_

"Calm yourself little Fae," A voice whispered to me. "To save him you must give up what you value the most. Sacrifice your humanity and we will save this man. Can you bring yourself to do it?"

Sookie looked at Godric as he began to burn a blue fire and cried out, "I give up my humanity for him, Save him."

Godric turned to her as she screamed out, he watched as she cunvulsed on the roof top as he stop burning, A voice called to him. "You can not die, for she has died for you. Take her and make her yours."

Godric stayed there for a moment as Sookie's heartbeat began to weaken, He rushed to pick her up, he rushed through the hotel to Eric's room where he ran past a broken Eric and set Sookie on the bed. Eric stood, looking from one to the other. "Master?"

"She gave up her humanity for me." Godric whispered, Eric stood there shocked as Godric fed her his blood, "I must bury her."

"I will help, come to the basement." Eric rushed out the door, Godric followed with Sookie in his arms. They rushed to the basement where the ground was still dirt for just this occasion. Eric and Godric dug the hole as Sookie began to change, Godric laid her down and laid beside her as Eric buried them, then he went to ground until the next evening, not wanting to leave his Maker alone.

o0o0o

**SPOV**

I woke up covered in dirt, I panicked thinking I had been buried alive but I didn't feel the need to breath. I moved the dirt around me, pulling myself closer to what I thought was the top. I reached up into air, pulling at the ground to push myself higher, once I broke my head through the surface, I gasped for air I didn't need and grabbed part of the ground around me, pushing myself up until I pulled my legs out of the dirt. I shook my head and looked around to Eric and Godric staring at me. I smiled, "You are alive."

"Yes, little one." Godric smiled, "Come, we must shower before we talk to the others."

I nodded, stood and walked to him. Eric watched me with an unreadable emotion in his eyes, Godric took off running, I followed him with Eric behind me. We were up in Eric's room, Eric took a shower first as Godric wanted to help me with mine. Eric walked back out of the bathroom in just a towel, causing my fangs to drop. Eric chuckled as I looked away from him, he walked up to me, turned my face to his. "Don't turn away, you have the same reaction I do but I can control it." He kissed my cheek.

I smiled as Godric led me into the bathroom, he started the water, making it hot. He began to undress and told me to as well but slowly. I nodded as I pulled my dress off over my head, dropping it to the floor, unhooking my bra, dropping it to the floor. I looked at Godric, his fangs were down as well. He helped me into the tub before joining me. He washed my body clean before he set to work on my hair. I sighed as he fingers scrubbed my head, he chuckled at my reaction before he cleaned himself. When we got out, he wrapped me in a towel before he dried himself off. We walked back out in the room, Eric growled softly and I smirked. Godric pulled out an outfit for me to wear, you could tell it was his as he dressed in a pair of white pants and blue tshirt. I slowly pulled on the black pants before raising the red tshirt to pull over my head. I moved the towel and softly dried my hair as someone banged at the door.

I tensed as I heard Bill, "Eric where is Sookie?" It wasn't a good feeling but bad, like he meant to hurt me. I stepped away from the door as Eric growled.

Godric opened the door, Bill looked inside. Eric smirked, "Good evening Bill."

"Tell me where you threw her body, she deserves to be buried after you two slaughtered her." Bill demanded. I growled, I stepped out in the open and glared at him. He sighed, "Sookah... but how? I felt you die."

"That is cause I did die." I hissed as my fangs popped out, he gasped.

"No, this can't be. The Queen will..." Bill started but Eric cut him off.

"The Queen will what?" Eric demanded.

"The Queen wanted Sookie for herself, her power and blood but it is gone now." Bill commented.

I tensed as Godric growled, "You did not love her?"

Bill shook his head but everyone stopped as Jason Stackhouse screamed out. "Sookie!"

I looked to my brother, "Jason."

"You're a... a... a... Vampire?" Jason studdered, "How? Who?"

I sighed, "Come in, I will explain after Bill leaves."

Jason slowly walked through the door and sat on the couch, staring at me. Eric smirked, "It is time for you to leave, Bill. Oh and I assume this means that you won't be back in Bon Temp?"

Bill growled before he flashed off. Eric shut the door before he and Godric sat on the other couch, I sat in the chair. "Jason, I gave up my humanity to save Godric, now I am a vampire."

"But... what will you do now? You can't keep working at Marlotte's, Sam will never allow it." Jason asked.

"I will be fine, I don't need to work for Sam." I told him, "As my telepathy still works, I believe Eric could help me with a job."

"Absolutly." Eric nodded, Godric smiled.

"Where will you live?" Jason asked.

I paused, "I will give the house to you, so it is still in the Stackhouse family. You could rent it out to Tara and Lafayette."

Jason nodded, "Okay, you really okay being a vampire?"

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

Jason sighed, "Then so am I."

I smiled, Eric looked at Jason as if he was just now seeing him, Eric lifted an eyebrow. "And if no one else can handle it?"

"Then they can all go to hell." Jason snapped, I giggled.

"Why don't you return to your room, pack your things and we will return to Bon Temp shortly." Eric nodded, Jason left as they both turned to me. "You gave up your life for Godric?"

"My humanity, I am still living." I corrected.

"Sookie, you are a vampire. Life will never be the same, many will try and hurt you, your friends may not understand." Eric explained, I nodded.

"Will you still accept me?" I asked, he nodded, "Then that is all I need."

Eric looked at me in awe as Godric chuckled, "Come, we must go get your things."

I stood as Godric and I walked out past Eric, who hadn't moved. Godric walked across the hall, the door was open but the room was trashed. I gasped as Eric rushed to my side and growled. There was blood every where, my clothes were ruined. My things broken and ripped beyond repair. I growled as I stomped my foot. "Chompton!"

Eric chuckled, "There is the reaction I was hoping for."

"I'll kill him." I whispered, Eric laughed as Godric calmed me down. "Those were my best clothes."

"We'll get something new." Godric told me, I sighed as we left the room, walking down to meet Jason. He had one bag, Eric was on the phone as we drove back to the airport. We all rode in the airplane, Eric didn't look to happy about it. Godric was telling Jason and I stories about his life as a vampire. Jason fell asleep half way there, I was to hyper to rest. Eric kept laughing at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

When we landed the sun was coming up so Eric, Godric and I had to get into the travel coffins as Eric's day driver drove us to his home. I waited to fall asleep but couldn't feel the pull of the sun. I stay in the coffin as Bobby dropped off Jason, took us home and put us in the house. After he left, I opened my coffin and gasped, I was seeing the sun but it was not hurting me. I shut the coffin, laying there trying to relax. Some time later, I closed my eyes to rest.

o0o0o0o

There was a knock on my coffin, I opened it and sat up. Eric smiled. "Didn't know if you were going to wake up soon or not."

"I have been awake all day." I stated, they tensed and looked at me.

"All day?" Godric asked.

I nodded, "Yes, when Bobby dropped us off, I opened my coffin to check and was met with sunlight. I was unharmed." I showed them my skin, "It was beautiful."

Eric gripped my arm, searching, "You were in the sun?" I nodded, "Godric?"

"She must be Fae." Godric stated, "It is rumored that if a fae is turned, they will day walk. This must be kept a secret, Sookie." I nodded my agreement. "Not even Pam, Eric."

"Yes Master." Eric nodded. "Can you do anything else?"

"Not that I know of but I haven't tried." I told him. My phone rang, I answered it, "Lafayette? Where are you? Yes I can meet you there but I am bringing some friends. Okay." I hung up my phone. "Lafayette needs me at his house now."

"Let's go." Eric nodded, we left his house and ran off to Lafayette's.

Once we got there, I opened Lafayette's door but stayed outside as Lafayette was explaining what was happening with the black eyes, crazy people. He looked at me, "Why are you still outside? Why is Eric here? Who is he?"

"Eric is a... a friend. He is Godric, my maker...." I told him, Lafayette tensed.

"Maker of what?" Lafayette looked at me, "What happened?"

"I died." I told him honestly, he gasped.

"A vampire..." He looked shocked, "...well, damn you look good, gurl. Come in, all of you."

I sighed as I stepped inside, Eric and Godric behind me, I heard Tara's mangled thoughts. "Lafayette, Tara's here?"

"Kind of." He showed her to us, her black eyes shining, she was shouting off rude comments and trying to get out of the chair that Lafayette tied her to. "She isn't right."

I knelt down, took her face in my hands and focused on her thoughts, "Tara, come on. Come back." I pushed farther then I meant to but it brought her back, she panicked at me being a vampire but kept it to herself. I stood, "What could do this?"

"A Maenad." Godric answered. "Lafayette, where is she?"

"Sookie's house." Lafayette stated, I tensed and growled.

Eric places a hand on my shoulder, "Calm yourself. Who is she trying to sacriffice, do you know?"

"Sam." Tara commented as Lafayette untied her.

"Then we need the shifter." Eric smirked.

"Shifter?" I asked, Eric chuckled.

"I tell you later." Eric winked at me, I would have blushed. "Come on, let's go save your town."

We were running when Eric switch directions and ran to Fangtasia. We rushed after him, inside was Sam, Lisa and Colby. The kids ran to me for hugs, I smiled not realizing my fangs were out. Lisa gasped. "You're a vampire now?"

"Can I touch your fangs?" Colby asked.

"Yes I am and no you may not. Your mother might not like that." I told them, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Don't pretend you care about them, Fanger. I'll handle them." Sam pulled them away, "Never mind, we will handle it, Northman."

Pam slamed the door shut before he reached it as I stood up. Eric growled, "You can not handle it, you need our help."

"Not after you murdered Sookie!" Sam shouted.

I growled, "He did not murder me. I gave up my humanity to save Godric from death." Pam gasped, Lisa began to cry with Colby hugging her but Sam watched me in disgust.

"It doesn't matter. You are fired, don't come back to Marlotte's, we don't need your kind there." Sam sneered.

I roared as I slammed him into the wall, "If my town didn't need us, I'd tell you to go to hell, Samuel but tonight you are going to play nice and let me say goodbye to my friends. You will listen to Godric and Eric, do you hear me?"

Sam looked terrified, "Yes."

I dropped him and backed up, "Good. Now Lisa, when did you last eat?"

"Two days ago." Lisa whispered, I nodded.

"Thank you, I'll get you something to eat." I turned to walk away from Sam, who reached out to try and touch me but pulled back.

Sam turned to Eric, "What do you need?"

"You will take a little of blood, let her sacrifice you and come back to kill her as her 'god'." Godric told him, Sam nodded before Eric picked him up and ran off with Pam. I walked around the bar to find the kids some peanuts, they began to eat as Godric made me some true blood. I drank it without pause. Minutes later, Godric smiles, "It is time to go."

"Who wants a ride?" I ask the kids, they raise their hands, I grab Lisa as Godric grabs Colby, we rush out of the bar to Bon Temp, stopping at my house where everyone is looking around like they are lost. Godric lets Colby down as I put Lisa down, they look around before they spot their mother and run to her, telling her about their night. I look around and find Jason with Sam and Andy, I walked to them. "Jase, you okay?"

"Thanks to your new friends." Jason smiled before he hugged me, I laughed. "So who have you seen?"

"Lafayette, he is good with it. Tara, she isn't. Lisa and Colby, they're cool and Sam, who has decided that I am a monster." I told him, Jason glared at Sam, who looked shocked.

"She is a vampire!" Sam shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked at me as Jason got in his face. "That does not make her a monster! She sacrificed her life to save another! That makes her a savior, you redneck swampbilly idiot!" Jason looked around, "What are you looking at?"

I smiled, "Jason, they are nosey. Just let it go."

Jason glared at them but hugged me again before thanking Eric and Godric. Hoyt came up to me, I tensed but he just hugged me. "Glad that you are alive, kind of."

"Thanks Hoyt." I smiled.

"You saved my children?" Arlene asked.

"I fed them and watched them while this was happening." I corrected.

Arlene smiled, "Thank you Sookie." Arlene hugged me before backing off to her kids, who smiled at me.

"It was nothing. I guess this is goodbye since Sam has decided that I am not allowed back at Marlotte's." I smiled softly as Arlene got angry.

"Samuel Marlotte! If you ban Sookie then I quit." Arlene shouted.

"Me too." Terry nodded.

After him everyone began to agree not to eat there either, Sam sighed, "I was to harsh with Sookie, of course she is allowed in Marlotte's."

Arlene nodded her head, "You bet she is. See you around Sookie." Arlene took her kids and began to walk home, Terry following behind her.

I smiled as I looked to Jason, "Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." Jason smirked. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, I have to sign over the house." I told him, he nodded before he walked away to his truck. Slowly everyone made their way home. I sighed as I looked at the disaster that was my home. "Oh my..."

"Don't worry Lover, I know someone who can fix it." Eric stated, I nodded as I looked at him.

"Sounds great." I smiled, "What do we have to do now?"

Godric smirked, "Fangtasia. We must speak to Pam." I nodded as I ran off, them laughing after me before they joined me. Eric was faster then me, I laughed as I came to a stop in front of him, waiting against the wall of Fangtasia.

"What kept you?" He asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, he growled softly as he gripped my neck and brought my face close to his before he kissed me, I moaned as Godric shook his head. "Come, children."

Eric growled as he pulled back, "Yes Master. We are not finished Sookie."

I smiled, "I hope not." I openned the door and walked inside with Godric to see Pam waiting for us.

"So suddenly she is a vampire? Who turned her? Was she dying? Is this a way to get back at Bill?" Pam demanded, I tensed as Eric growled.

"You will remember your place, Pamela." Eric snapped at her, "You are a childe, I am your Master."

Pam tensed, "Yes Master."

Godric sighed as he made his way into the room, "Yes she is a vampire. I turned her. Yes she was dying and no this is not to get back at Bill." He sat down in a chair, "Is there anything else?"


	8. Lies

I stood there staring at this vampire, Lorena. She was Bill's maker and she was crazy, she stepped to me and Bill stepped between us. I went to smiled but stopped when I saw him place his hand softly on her hip. With me he was always tensed and strict, with her he was gentle even when she was threatening me. Then it hit me, he loved her. I stepped back and watched them look at each other. She glared at me but I didn't care anymore. Bill loved her, not me so why was he with me? Was Eric right? Oh my god. He was lying to me. Lorena sneered at me, "Bill and I are in love."

Bill growled but I smiled, "Yes you are, good luck."

Everyone paused and stared at me, I watched her as she frowned, "You aren't going to fight for him?"

"Why?" I asked, "He loves you. It clearly shows." I looked down at his hand, Bill removed it and took a step to me but I shook my head. "Nope. I don't know why you have lied to me Bill but I am finally not blinded by it. You don't love me, you don't even like me. You are lying to me, using me but for what I can't possible understand. Whatever you wanted from me, you could have just asked for. If this was about being my first, opps, hate to brake it to you, I haven't been a virgin since I was ten." I stepped back as he began to glare. "I might be blonde, I might be human but I am not stupid. I know that you glamored the Rattrays to attack and 'drain' you, then laid there to let me 'save' you. I know that you glamored them to attacked me that night I waited for you so that you could get your blood in me. Hell I know that you glamored that monster Rene to come to my house while I was on a date and kill Gran instead of me. You also glamored Dawn to get my brother hooked on V and glamored Lafayette to sell it." I laughed, "I am actually thankful for Eric torturing him or I would have never known. You are just a fake William Chompton and I am done with you."

Bill growled, "You know nothing, you are mine."

I shook my head. "I know that you want me as far away from Eric and his maker that you are planning to ask me to marry you." I cringe, "I am not yours, Chompton. Never have been, never will be." I took another step back, "Did Lorena know about that? I heard it from your meal the other morning." Lorena stared at him in pain as he glared at me. "Why would do that to her, you love her and she clearly loves you. I mean I was being held in a cage about to be raped and Godric saved me. Godric! The vampire that you said would kill me before I could blink, funny you said the same thing about Eric. What else have you been lying about?"

Lorena gasped, "Bill? How could you? Godric would never hurt her without reason. Eric might be a dick but he wouldn't either."

I smiled, "Thanks Lorena."

"No problem dear." She smiled to me but gasped as Bill growled, turned around and gripped her throught. "Bill?"

"Shut up. I need her to listen to me, only me. To trust me, love me, do whatever I tell her to before I give her to the Queen." Bill growled and I reached back to grab something to keep standing, I felt someone's hand in mine. I didn't turn but held it tight. "She will be her toy until she is tired of her then she will be mine. The Queen promised her and Hadley to me."

"HADLEY!" Jason's voice shouts out and Bill realizes that we heard him. "You know where Hadl..."

"Jason shut up!" I shout at him, he nods as Bill turned to me and reaches for me. "Eric!" The hand that held me up, wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards as Eric stepped in front of me. I sighed as I gripped on to the arm.

"Sookie, ask Eric for protection and care." Godric whispered in my ear, I shiver as his lips touched my ear.

"Eric and Godric I ask for protection and care." Godric chuckled as Eric smirked back at me and winked.

"No! She is mine!" Bill shouted.

"Permission granted, Lover." Eric stated slowly as he stared at Bill.

Godric smiled against my skin, "Permission granted, Minx."

"No, I won't let you." Bill shouted and lunged at Eric but Lorena grabbed him and slammed him into the floor.

"Congraulations Sheriffs." Lorena bowed then smiled at me, "Trust them. They care." She turned and dragged Bill out of the house and I sighed in relief as Eric turned to me.

"Do you know what you just did?" Eric asked as he ran his fingers down my arm.

I shook my head, "No but then I thought I knew with him and look how that ended. I have to face the fact that I am not human anymore, I can't live by their rules or ways of thinking."

Godric hummed against my skin, "Yes, Little one. We will talk more about this later. Please tell us how you know about Hadley, Queen Sophie-Anne's pet?"

"She is our cousin." Jason answered as he reached us, "We thought she was dead. Sookie, she had to be the one who told them that you are a telepath."

I sighed, "It would make sense. Jace..." I looked at him and he nodded.

He pulled out his phone and dailed, "Hey Hoyt, you still with Jess? She did? He did? Sorry, man but it's time." Jason smirked, "Yep Sooks calling it. You call Fette? Alright, we will decide about Tara on the way, I'm coming to pick you up." He hung up the phone. "What are you going to do?" I shrugged and pointed to Eric and Godric. Jason laughed, hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "I love you Sook." He turned and walked out.

I sighed as I watched him walked away, "Love you too."

Eric looked at me, "Why did he leave?"

"A plan we created when I was young, we over heard our parents talking about someone coming for me when I got older. That I wasn't human, that people would always try to kill me because of what I was. They would have to get rid of me. They died and Jace and I decided that when the time came, the ones I love and him would disappear." Sookie looked at him, "I knew I should have called it when Bill showed up but I wanted more time. If I had followed my instincts then Gran would be alive, Lafayette wouldn't have sold the V and Tara... well I think Tara is unsaveable."

Eric nodded as Godric hugged me tightly, "We will talk about it more if you need too."

I nodded but froze when the door opened and was hit with anger, **_God is with me. Jesus will protect me. Steve said this is the only way. I am ready to protect those I love_**. I gasped, "Everyone out now, the human has a bomb. Out!" I stated at normal tone. Eric growled as Godric spoke in a different language, lifted me up and took off. I clung to him, "Godric?"

"Everyone is safe, Little one." He whispered to me, "Relax, we will be at the hotel soon."

"Eric?" I whispered.

Godric chuckled, "Will join us soon, I promise." I nodded, curled into him. He slowed down as he reached the Hotel but didn't stop. A vampire came up to his side, handed him an envelope, spoke and disappeared. He stopped inside the elevator. He set me down as he went throught the envelope. Once the elevator stopped, he picked me up and walked to Eric's room. Once inside he sets me on the couch. "Are you hungry, Sookie?"

"Just a little Godric."


	9. Second Chance

I sat in the room Isobel had led me to, so I could change out of my torn dress. I had changed into an outfit that she left laying out for me, I sat there on the bed and began to rethink what I knew about the world I was living in. Vampires, Weres and Shifters existed, who knew what else was out there. Whatever they were, I was part of one of them and that made me vunerable and in danger. I thought that I could still pretend to be human and no one would care but I was wrong.

I also thought that Bill Chompton would save me because he loved me but today it was Eric and Godric who saved me. Bill came in the aftermath and nearly got us all killed. I ran my hands through my hair, "What do I do now?"

"Be stronger." A voice called, I looked up to see a man standing before me, "Calm yourself, I mean you no harm princess."

"Princess?" I asked, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "I am your cousin Claude. You are the heir to the Faerie throne, Sookie. That is what you are, by the way, part Faerie."

"Faerie, like Tinker Bell?" I asked.

He chuckled, "No. We live along time, have magic and gifts. We look like humans only more beautiful, we smell like the Sun and vampires want us mostly for our blood. You are in danger with the vampire you have chosen, he is here to kidnap you for his Queen, to be her slave. You should trust the Viking and his maker."

I sighed, "Kidnap. Slave. How do I protect myself?"

"Renounce his claim over you. Ask Eric and Godric for protection and start listening to your gut, Sookie." Claude told me. "The Faery in you is waking up, your powers will start coming soon, you must be careful."

I nodded, "I will Claude."

"Good, now go before they come looking for you." He smiled before disappearing with a pop.

I stood up, slipped into my shoes and left the room. I walked into the gathering area where everyone was. I slowly made my way to Eric, who was standing beside Godric but a vampire stepped in front of me. She had brown hair and wide eyes. She began talking but I didn't hear her. "Excuse me."

"I'm Lorena." She said.

"I'm Sookie." I supplyed.

"So you're what all the fuss is about." She stated.

"What?" I was confused. "Do I know you?"

"No but we have a common friend." She smirked.

"Bill?" I guessed because honestly she was just as creepy as he used to be.

"Yes, it is strange that he didn't mention. I practally made him what he is today." She stepped closer to me, I tensed and Bill appeared my side, grabbed my arm hard enough to hurt and pulled me to him.

"Lorena!" He growled at the vampire as I turned to face them.

"Hello Bill, I missed you today." She smiled at him and I saw the crazy love in her eyes. 

"Today?" I whispered, she turned to me.

"Yes, William and I spent two lovely days together before he hit me with a tv." She smiled.

I turned to Bill. "Bill is she your maker?"

Bill turned to me, a little shocked at my question. "Yes but she released me years ago."

"Oh William, don't be like that." She whispered as she stepped closer to him, his body turned into hers and I knew all I needed to know. 

I removed my arm from Bill's hold and took two steps back. "Well I'm sorry he left you in such a rude manner. You are here now, maybe he can make it up to you."

They looked at me, "Sookah, you don't know what you are saying." Bill stated.

"I am saying that you two go back to the hotel room and continue your romantic time you had while I was locked in a cell." I told him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going."

Bill growled as Lorena laughed, "I like her."

"Sookah, you are mine." Bill snarled.

I laughed, "No I am not. Not anymore, never again and I want you to stay as far away from me as possible." I turned and began to walk to Eric and Godric, who were now watching me with the rest of the vampires. "Good bye Bill and have fun Lorena."

I walked about three steps before Bill grabbed me and yanked me back toward him. "No, you are mine."

Eric growled as Godric tensed, "Let me go William, now."

"No, we are leaving." Bill growled.

I sighed, "Eric and Godric, I ask for your protection."

Eric looked shocked, Godric smirked and Bill looked horrifed as they both answered, "Granted."

Lorena grabbed Bill's arm, "Let her go, Bill, now. She is no longer yours. We should leave."

Bill stared at her, "I can't, the Queen wants her, I must bring her to the Queen."

Eric roared, "The Queen will never have Sookie."

"Finally someone gets it right." I whispered, Eric smirks as Lorena pulls Bill off me. "Thank you Lorena." I walked to Eric, who gently places me behind him.

Godric stepped forward, "Chompton, I want you and your maker out of my area now."

Lorena pulls Bill out the door, "Of course Godric. Come on Bill, you can't take them." They vanished out the door.

I sighed, "Good. Now what?" I looked to Eric.

"Now we talk Sookie." He tells me.

"After the Bomb." I input, "Everybody get out." I state right as Lucas enters the living room. I was grabbed and the room disappeared. I clung to whoever had me, unsure if it was Eric and Godric or someone else. I heard the blast and hoped everyone made it out. The vampire that held me, slowed down so that I was finally able to lookup and see Eric, Godric was beside us. We were back at the hotel, they walked in, Godric spoke to the front desk and suddenly we were in the elevator. I rode in silence as we went to our floor, got out and headed striaght to Eric's room. 

Eric set me down the couch before pulling out his phone and calling someone, speaking a different language. Godric stared at me, "You smell different, Sookie. What happened to you in my room?"

"I got some needed advice and found out a little truth about me." I answered.

"What truth?" Eric asked as he sat down across from me.

"I'm part Fae, a heir to the throne." I told them, they tensed.


	10. Second Life

My name is Sookie Stackhouse, I wish I could sat that I had a pretty normal life but I can't. My life is neither pretty or normal, you I am a Faery. Yes a Faery but Disney completely lied to me. There is no happy flying little faery, nope. In truth we hide from the world, have deadly reactions to iron, shoot balls of light from our hands and hear people's thoughts. Some of us can teleport and can control things with our mind. Our blood smells really good to vampires, yes I said vampires. They don't sparkle, can't go out into the sun and one bite won't kill you. There are also weres, who can shift into normal size wolfs, tigers and well one kind of any animal and of course are really strong. There are also shifters, not as strong as weres but don't have a limitation of just one animal to shift into. Then there are witches, I fucking hate witches or at least the ones that I had a run in with. Why am I explianing all of this to you, well because my life is full of this bull shit. At first all I wanted was a normal life, to be left alone but then something happened.

Kneeling here in the goo that used to be the vampire William Chompton, I realised that I had fucked up my life completely. Here I was in the graveyard after killing a vampire that had used me so many time that I should have set his ass on fire years ago but I never did. I just kept letting him use me, I chose him over the one vampire that had always be honest with me, yes he had used me but at least he had told me. Gods, I miss him and I know it is too late because he is dying as well. I let him walk out of my life because this idiot around me had convinced me that he wanted me to kill him. I had had enough and I wanted to start over. I climbed out of Bill's grave and laid there looking up at the sky. "I know that I don't have much power left but I would give it all to start over, not from the begining but from the first real point in my life where I fucked up my life. Just take me back and let me make this right."

"Do you mean your words, daughter of the sky?" A voice called out to me.

I sat up and looked around, seeing no one I shrugged. "Yes, I mean it. If it is possible."

"It is possible dear princess." The voice answered, "But we will not take your power, you will need all of it and more. You are Sky Fae Royality and we will give you what you deserve Princess. You will be powerful but you must be careful in who you tell your secret to. Hold on, this will hurt and we are sorry for the pain you will suffer."

I gasped as I felt my body being pulled away from me, I felt my magic grow inside of me as I spun away into darkness. I didn't know where I was headed but I put my trust into the voices that had sent me here. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. I knew now that I could never go back to Bill Chompton but I had no idea where I was going to end up but I needed to be prepared for anything. Suddenly I stopped moving and I felt ground beneath me, I opened my eyes and had to stop myself from gasping out loud. I was in Fangtasia sitting with Bill with pictures of Dawn and Marlene. I tried not to cry, a fresh start to save everyone, even Gran. I wanted to run home and hug her but Bill opened his mouth.

"Oh no." he whispered.

I looked at him, trying not to smile. "Vampires don't say oh no. What is it?"

"It is Eric, he has scaned you twice, he will summon us." Bill answered.

My body shivered at the thought, A fresh start with Eric. "He can do that?"

"He is the Sher... Owner, he can do anything." Bill stated.

I took a deep breath and looked on stage to Eric, he was so hot but he needed to cut his hair. He motioned us with one finger, I smirked. "Shall we go?" I hopped off the seat, straightened my dress and began to walk forward. Bill caught up with me, placing his hand on my back, I almost growled as we walked up the stairs. I tensed when I heard him, _Bitch better not get me into trouble. I should just take her to the Queen now, fucking Northman._ I controlled my emotions as I walked to Eric and stopped.

"Chompton, it has been a while." Eric stated.

 _Not long enough_. "Yes it has."

"So Pam tells me that you are mainstreaming now? Who is this?" Eric asked as he looked me over. So beautiful, _Bill can't handle her_.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, my..." Bill started but I cut him off.

"Nieghbor, he was showing me around." I smiled at Eric.

Eric smirked, "Do you like what you see, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Just Sookie and yes I do." I answered, "The bar is amazing."

Eric frowns and I have to hide a giggle, Bill growls, "Sookie is mine."

I look to him, "I'm sorry, what did the vampire say?"

He looked to me, "Sookie, it is the only way I can protect yo..."

"What if I want Northman to protect me?" I asked softly, Eric smirked as Bill looked lost. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Sookie, you don't understand what you are saying." Bill continued.

"Well we don't have time to argue because a vampire is feeding from a human in the bathroom and the police are about to raid this place but this is not over." I looked to Eric, "Neither are my questions."

"Pam go. Bill you will stay here. Come Sookie, let me take you home." He held out his hand, I took it before he lifted me and rushed out. He set me down, "How did you know that?"

"I heard it." I answered. "If you want more then be at Marlotte's at midnight tomorrow." I turned away, walked to my car and got inside. I didn't look back as I drove home. I smiled hoping that I entertained Eric enough to come. I pulled into the drive way, got out and rushed inside. Gran was asleep but I knew she was okay. I ran up to my room, pulled the curtian closed, changed into pajamas and got into bed.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to something Gran was cooking, I got up, changed into my uniform and walked down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, hugged Gran and sat down to eat. She smiled at me, "You slept late, are you feeling well?"

"Yes Gran, just had a long day yesterday." I smiled, "There was no help going to the club but I got someone's attention, he can help."

"That is good, honey. Did you ask Bill if he would join us for my meeting?" She asked me.

I tensed, "Opps, I'll ask when I see him next." I finished my food, cleaned my plate and rushed out to my car. I jumped in and headed to work early, parking close to the door, I got out and walked inside. I said hi to Tara and Lafayette before walking to Sam's office and knocking.

"Come in." His voice called, I took a deep breath and walked inside. "Hey Sookie, you're early."

"You and I need to talk." I closed the door behind me, he looked confused, I sat down next to him. "Sam I know that you are not human."

Sam froze, "How?"

"Your brain." I smirk, "And I have seen you change. What are you?"

Sam looked down for a moment before lifting his face to me, "I am a shifter. I can turn into any animal that I have imprinted. I don't do it alot, just mostly around the full moon and when you are walking home."

I nodded, "Thank you but Sam, you should have told me, I would have understood. Sam, I'm not human either." I whispered, he gasped. I nodded, "I am Fae."

"I thought they were all gone." Sam whispered.

"That is what they wanted, I shouldn't be telling you this but I need you to know. We will never happen, Sam, my heart and soul belong to someone else, someone that is not human either."

Sam tensed, "A Were?" I shook my head, he growled, "A vampire?" I nodded, "Sookie, that is dangerous, you just meet this vampire..."

"It is not Bill, Sam. No, I fear that you will not happy to learn but it is the Sheriff, Eric Northman." Sam stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"You are sure of this?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I just haven't told him yet. So behave if he shows up here tonight."

"Okay Sookie. I will try." Sam nodded, I stood up, hugged him and walked out into the bar.

"Gurl you different." Lafayette hollers out, I laugh. "You look good, hookah."

"Thanks Lafayette." I clock in and start my shift, we are so busy that time goes by before I notice.

"Oh my, another one." Arlene gasped before she leaves the bar as I put down dirty dishes.

Lafayette smirks, "He looks like he come off a romance novel wit that hair."

I laughed as I turned around to Eric, standing at the bar, staring at me. I walk up to him, "Hello Northman, is it midnight yet?"

"Close, I was tired of waiting." Eric states.

"Let me close, have one last table to clean then I should be able to leave." I turn to get the last table but it is done, I looked to Eric, who smirks. I nod, walk into Sam's office and count out my money, collecting my tips. "Eric is here, I'll see you later."

"Be safe Sookie." He whispers as I grabbed my purse and walk back out to Eric.

I turned to Lafayette. "Stay out of trouble and that thing you are thinking about doing tonight... Don't, trust me." He nodded before I led Eric outside. I may my way to my car as Eric laughed. I looked at him, "What?"

"You are a telepath." Eric states.

I smirked, "If you only knew, think you can handle a ride in my car?" Eric looked at the yellow car, grimaces but gets in the car. I got in, started it and headed home. "Yes I am a telepath but I am also one eighth Fae." Eric looks at me, "I am trusting you with this secret, Northman."

"It is Eric, Sookie." He stated, "Why are you trusting me? And not Bill?"

"Bill was sent by his Queen to kidnap me. You are going to protect me because you want my gift... and me." I drove down the road, not looking at him. "I can help you."

"Help me how?" Eric asked.

"You are being stolen from, it is Long Shadow. He is glamouring Ginger into helping him." I state to him, he tenses. "There is also a human killing women that are known to hang out with vampires, his name is Drew but he goes by Rene here and he most likely coming after me next."


	11. Whole New Story

When we arrived at Fangtasia on Saturday night I have to say I was excited. I have never been to a vampire bar before and I was anxious to see what the fuss was about. Bill was very touchy- feely though which was annoying. I only went out with him because I wanted to get him off of my back and I couldn't walk in there myself. For past 2 weeks he has been coming to my work and house asking me out, which slightly surprised me. You see four years ago, I was shoved into the life of Sookie Stackhouse, yes the character of True Blood. At first I thought it was a dream but I never woke up so here I live as Sookie. I changed little things along the way and life was good. I thought that maybe if I went out with him to Fangtasia I would be safer being with a Vampire and all so I said I will go with him if we can go to Fangtasia. 

So here we are standing on front of the famous vampire bar in Shreveport, waiting in the line to get in. Looking at the people around me, I decide that I might be wearing the wrong type of clothes. They are all wearing black leather and spandex and just all type of black clothes, I on the other hand am wearing white summer dress with red flowers on it. Ok I hoped that Eric would notice me in this dress. As we move up in the line we are faced with a tall blonde wearing a black corset and black leather skirt, Pam. She looks very bored. 

"Welcome to Fangtasia bar with a bite." when she looks at me and Bill her expression changes to curiosity and wonder, "Well, well Bill Compton it has been awhile." Then she looks at me again with lust in her eyes. I tried to read her mind but just like Bill's I cannot hear anything. But I can sense some emotions just like with Bill. "Can I see some ID?" she said looking at me with more curiosity and a less bored look on her face.

"Yeah sure." I say taking out my ID, "I haven't been carded for years."

"Yes well I can no longer tell human age anymore." I hand her the ID and she studies it for a moment "Welcome to Fangtasia miss Sookie Stackhouse 25 from Bon Temps." and she let us in. Bill has his hand possessively around me which is starting to annoy me to be honest so I try to get out of his grip, he just looks down at me annoyed. What is his problem I wonder but I refuse to linger on that thought because I will just get more annoyed.

As we enter the main area I am bombarded with thoughts about sex and not just normal sex people from Bon Temps are usually thinking. No this was a whole new mind experience and I must say some of it got me excited but I did not know why. Then again I am a 25 year old virgin. Try to have sex with a man when you can hear every little thing that goes through his mind… yeah so not nice.

"Would you like a drink?" Bill asked with the same annoyed look on his face now I was getting more annoyed with him.

"Sure." I answered with politeness because Gran taught me to be a lady even when people are assholes just like I knew Bill was. 

We walked to the bar and I ordered Gin and Tonic, Bill ordered True Blood. Just when Bill was paying I turned around and that was when I saw him. He was the most beautiful man I have ever seen, Eric. He was sitting on a frisking throne looking my way. When our eyes met I felt a weird ticking sensation in my brain. I felt it with Bill once too I was guessing it must be their mind control thing I read about on Internet. I looked in his eyes and he in mine and I felt something which had nothing to do with the ticking in my brain. I felt like my whole body was aching for him. Pulling me towards him but at that exact moment Bill spoke. "Still think it's Disneyland?" then he looked to where I was staring at and his whole face fell. He looked scared and I could feel it in his emotions, he felt scared, disgusted and he also felt hatred. I was surprised how you can hate this beautiful creature but then I remember why Bill hates him. I didn't believe anything could Make me hate him I wanted to touch him and make him mine. Wait what? Did I just think about making him mine? Ok that has never happened to me before. "So you noticed him huh?"

"Well he is sitting on a throne you know." I answered. 

"Well he has noticed you too and he will probably summon us." Bill said angry now. And what do you know this tall beautiful blonde motioned for us to come. Bill took me by the elbow and moved us towards this blonde man. 

"Bill Compton, it has been a while," said the blonde while looking at me.

"Yes well I have been…"

"Mainstreaming, I heard. So who is your friend?" he said looking at me while licking his lips… mmmm those lips, I want them on me. Oh god Stackhouse snap out of it.

"Hello, I am Sookie Stackhouse." and I reached out my hand towards him when I remembered they don't shake hands so tried to take it back when he took it and brought it to his lips looking into my eyes. I blushed all the way to my knees and he just smirked. Ok he is arrogant.

"Well Hello Miss Stackhouse. Have you been enjoying Fangtasia so far?" The Blonde said.

"Eh I have only been here few minutes so I can't really say I have been enjoying it yet." I said and he smirked again. I could sense lust from him as his main emotion but it was so powerful I blushed again. Bill just kept looking from me to this beautiful man now really looking pale and annoyed. I sensed his anger and tried to step away from him a little 

"Are you quite attached to your friend Bill?" At the same time the vampire girl we met at the door came up and stood behind the throne looking intrigued.

"Eric, she is MINE." said Bill quite annoyed and his voice louder than usual. I just looked shocked and looked at Bill angry.

"I am certainly not yours William Compton and you better remember that." I said in annoyed and now raised voice. 

Bill looked back to me with a scared and hurt expression but his emotions said different he was annoyed, very annoyed with me, well serves him right. "Sookie!" shouted Bill and that was just it for me.

"Do not raise your voice at me Bill Compton, I am not your possession. The only reason I am here with you is because you wouldn't get the message when I said no for the past 2 weeks of you being a stalker but I can see that you aren't going to listen to nice anymore." I said trying to calm down, I looked at Eric a little embarrassed "I apologize for this. I lose my temper when dealing with stupid people sometimes." I looked annoyed and I felt the same way but when I looked at Eric he just looked delighted.

"That is no problem miss Stackhouse we all lose it sometimes. Bill I think Sookie made it quite clear that she is not yours, you can leave now." Ok what just happened? 

"Eh Bill is my lift home so..." I said not really wanting to be anywhere near Bill right now but I had no Choice.

"That won't be a problem Miss Stackhouse I shall drive you home myself. Now Bill run along."

Bill growled, "He'll kill you before you can scream, Sookie."

I looked at him, "Are you talking about me or You Bill?" I smirked at him, "Cause you seem terrorified, wonder why you haven't run yet?"

There was a soft laugh behind me, I turned and gasped. "I believe I like her, my childe."

"Godric?" I whispered so softly that only those on the stage could hear me.

Bill grabbed my arm, "You know him? How? You have never left Bon Temp."

I growled as I turned to him, "Some things are just none of you concern Compton, go back to your Queen, you have failed." I slam my foot into his shin and he let's go. I back away from him. "Northman said leave Compton."

He glared at me, "You are not Sookie, she would be to proud to be rude."

I laughed, "Sookie got upgraded. Sookie 2.0, now leave." He growls but leaves anyways, I looked to Godric, "That I was not prepared for."

Eric stood, grabbed my arm and led me to his office, Godric followed. Once inside, Eric turned to me, "What were you prepared for?"

"A self- center, eragent Viking, who hates Bill and wants me because I'm beautiful. A maker who cut himself off from his childe because he got depressed." I answered.

Godric nodded, "I was, Eric called me and I moved here."

"I hate Bill and you are beautiful but you also have an attitude that draws me to you." Eric stated.

I nod, "Well I am glad that you are here."

Eric smirked, "How did you know to be prepared?"

"I am a telepeth, I can read thoughts, though not a vampires. I can also sence emotions and I have seen things, like visions." I tell them. "You see I am a Fae and I need your help."

Eric tensed as Godric nodded, "How do you need our help?"

"Compton was sent here by your Queen to kidnap me by any means necessary, he has chosen to seduce me. It isn't working out for him but he will not give up and neither will your Queen." I tell them.


	12. Willa's Revenge

Rome. It was beautiful, just as I had pictured. I always dreamed about coming here but not like this. I sat in the back of a cab, pulling into the driveway of very elegant house surrounded by country side. Away from the humans, it peaceful. When Willa saved my life seven years ago, she had promised that we would see the world. We had, well parts of it before she was call back to that shithole to clean house. We shared love in Paris, found art in Venice and found magic in Ireland but we never made it this far. Her maker and his family lived here, that is part of the reason I am here. For you see the shithole she lived in was some back swamp town called Bon Temp in Louisiana. Her cleaning house, involved killing some supes that had pissed off the Queen of Louisiana but the Queen also wanted her maker and sister. Or at least their bar so here I was, in Rome.

The cab pulled to a stop infront of the house, he openned the door for me, I stepped out and paid him. He nodded, thanked me and hurried off. I sighed as I walked up the door and knocked on the beautiful carved out of oak. I looked out over the sceenary around the house as I waited, pulling my hair over my shoulder to keep it out of my eyes. I heard the door open as a women sighed, "What do you want? We don't need trash."

I turned and saw a beautiful african women, this must be Tara. Willa mentioned her. I sighed. "I need to speak to Mr. Northman and Madem Swynford De Beaufort. I won't be long and will leave as soon as I have said my peace."

Tara looked me up and down then called behind her, "Girl here wants to talk to Eric and Pam. Says she will be fast."

There was a laugh before a man called out, "Let her in, Tara."

Tara moved to the side, I walked in and followed her into a large room where four other vampires sat. I knew who they were from Willa's stories. The blonde who stood off to the side was Pam, she still looked mean and in need of a lay. The brunette women was Nora, she looked annoyed. Then there were the two men sitting on the couch, the tall blonde was Eric Northman, the man I was here to see. The one beside him was Godric, his Maker, Willa didn't have much on him except that he was nice, he was also beautiful. Tara had joined Pam and they all stared at me. I rolled my eye, stupid Queen. I pulled out a packet of papers and placed it on the table before Northman. I looked him in the eye. "I am here on behalf of the Queen of Lousisiana. Out of the respect that she carries for you, your maker and your progenys, your years as Sheriff 5 and the fact that you have saved her life more then she would like to admit. She wishes to buy Fangtasia from you. If you do not like her offer, I will call her and we work from there."

Eric looked at the packet as Pam walked to us, "Fangtasia was left to Willa, she must have a say in this."

I tensed, "You do not know?" They all looked at me, I gasped and took a step back, "No, this can't be. How? You had to have felt her di..." I shook my head, tightened my fist and growled. "That bitch!" I pulled out my phone and hit dial. When the other end picked up, "Go to Oklahoma! Willa is still alive, find her! Now!" I hung up and sent a text before turning to Eric, "Willa wants to sell, her signature was on the papers months ago. Look them over, Mr. Northman."

I turned to walk outside, he growled and I froze, "Why did you think that Willa was dead?"

I didn't turn to look at him, "I felt her pain, then nothing. I thought..." I shook my head, "We all thought that she had killed her because Willa wouldn't hand you over. Willa always told me that she would die for you," I chuckled, "I couldn't understand why but I think I do now." I turned to him, "You can see the fire in your eyes but behind that, there is pain..." I looked to Godric, "and fear. If you did not feel it then that means that Willa is alive."

"Why do you care if she is alive or dead?" Tara snapped at me, I tensed and growled darkly.

"I don't believe I have to tell you anything Thornton!" I sneered, she looked shocked.

She went to attacked me but Pam stopped her, "Tara!" Pam watched me, "What are you?"

I laughed, "I honestly believed that Northman would have asked that first." I smiled, "Don't worry Pam, I'm not a feary. No sparkling twat here." The corner of her mouth lifted as my phone rang and I answered. "What?"

" _Have I told you yet that I love you_?"

I laughed. "Willa!"

" _Who else loves you?_ "

"A lot of people actually." I smirked as she laughed. "How did she hide you?"

" _Concrete_." Willa growled, I tensed. " _Where are you?_ "

"The Queen kept to schedule." I stated, Willa roared out in anger and I flinched. "I am in Rome."

" _Do not leave. I am coming for you. Give the phone to my maker._ "

"Yes." I held out the phone to Eric, he took it from me.

"Willa?" He listened to her. Whatever she told them, made them angry. They began to growl and dropped their fangs. I began to panic but Eric reached out, lifted my face and stared into my eyes. "You have my word Willa." He dropped the phone, "Do not fear us, Litill einn. We will not hurt you."

I looked up at him, "Sverger på det?( **Swear it?** )"

He smiled at me as Godric chuckled softly. Eric moved my hair out of my eyes, "Jeg sverger at ingen skade vil komme til deg så lenge gange denne verden, little Viking. ( **I swear no harm will come to you as long as I walk this world, little Viking**.)"

I sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Why does a human know an almost dead language?"

I giggled, "Există multe secretele care I ascunde. Veţi creşte utilizate pentru ea.( **There are many secrets that I hide. You will grow used to it.** )"

"That was Romanian." Nora stated at Tara's confused look. I nodded. "You are really good."

"Yes well, a women has to have secrets." I shrugged as my phone rang, Eric opened it and held out in my direction. "Speaking."

" _You better tell me that you are not in your house!_ " Lafayette's voice shouted through the phone.

"I am not. Why?" I asked.

" _It's on fire!_ " Lafayette stated.

I growled, "WHAT! What the fuck do you mean it is on fire? Why is it on fire?"

" _I don't know but it smells of shifter._ " Lafayette growled, " _James followed the scent but I believe we both know where it will end._ "

I rolled my eyes, "Have you call Jason? Does he know?"

Lafayette laughed, " _Oh hooker, he knows. He told me. He is shouting up a storm over here._ "

I sighed as I took the phone from Eric and turned away from them, "Hand him the phone."

There was a bang and Lafayette laughed, " _Baby girl? That you?_ "

I shook my head, "Haven't I told you not to call me that?" He chuckled, "So what happened?"

" _I was driving by to check on the new drive way, which is amazing by the way, but the house was on fire._ " Jason stated. " _I think that bastard did it. Still pissed I sold the house well fuck him. Sookie left it to me, not him._ "

"Yes she did. Now calm down." I told him, "And stop drinking!"

Jason gasped, " _How do you do that? You know shit and you aren't even here!_ "

"I'm magic, Jason now stop being an idiot. Give Fette the bottle, and call your wife!" I snapped.

He grumbled something but Lafayette got back on the phone, " _Thanks Hooker._ "

"You owe me, I mean it. You never told me your cousin is a bitch." I snapped, he laughed.

" _Opps. Forgot. Yea she is, don't hurt her. The Queen won't like it._ "

"The Queen can kiss my sexy white ass." I smirked as I ran my hand through my hair, "That bitch is really starting to piss me off. I mean honestly, a Queen who wants everyone to love her. Please, you have to have some enemies or life would suck. Speaking of enemies, how is Compton?"

Lafayette growled, " _Still a bitch. Can't believe someone brought him back from the dead. Waste of a good spell. Goes on and on about how it was your fault that Sookie is dead._ "

I tensed, "What?" I growled darkly. "It is my fault?! I spent four days trying to keep that ungreatful fae alive! FOUR DAYS! I almost had her too but then that stupid bitch comes in, breaks my neck and rips out her heart. How the fuck... I'll kill him!" I snap.

Lafayette laughs, " _Calm yourself. No one actually believes him, except for the shifter of course. He always was stupid. Can't believe Sookie married him._ "

"Oh please the only reason she did was because no human would have her and she wanted children. That and he was the only one stupid enough to marry her when she was already married, magically, to Eric Northman."

" _Speaking of sexy..._ " Lafayette chuckled, " _How is the Viking?_ "

I turned to looked at him and giggled, "Very confused and a little angry but still hot. Can't tell why though but I'm sure he'll tell me." I shrugged, "How's Keith?"

" _Still crazy but what else is new. The kids say hi though._ " Lafayette stated, " _They left for school but promised to call every day so he would settle down enough for them to leave. Who knew a vampire could raise two great humans._ "

"Um, I did. I say that! Hello remember. At Arlene's funeral." I sighed, Lafayette laughed. "Well I'll talk to you later. Loves you bitch."

" _Love you too Hooker._ " Lafayette laughed before he hung up.

I put the phone up, slid it into my pocket. I sat down in a chair and looked to Eric, "What do you want to know?"

"I'm married." Eric sat down.

I tensed, "You were. Sookie is dead."

Tara gasped, "How?"

I took a deep breath, "We were attacked, she was cut badly but I was saving her. I went to school to be a doctor, I clipped the cut vussel, I kept her hydrated, I kept her alive, help was coming. I could hear it, I told her that it was almost there. She told me to let her die, she was ready. I told her that her family needed her and wrapped her wound. The door that I barricated was busted open, it was her. The one who attacked us. She lifted me by my neck, twisted and dropped me to the floor, in my last moments I saw her reach down and rip out her heart. She laughed and stated, 'a heart for a heart' then she was gone."

"How are you alive?" Pam asked.

"Willa." I smiled softly. "She came in seconds later and saved me."

"Who was she?" Tara asked.

"Some brunette bitch." I shrugged, "I think that the Queen called her Lorena."

"Chompton's maker." Pam growled, I shrugged and she sighed, "Shit."

"Yea but she isn't a problem anymore." I stated, they looked to me, "I killed her."

"How?" Nora asked.

"I cut her heart out." I smirked.

"Chompton's alive?" Eric growled.

"For now." I laughed. "But who knows for how much longer."

"Who is the Queen?" Godric asked.

I smirked at him, "Jessica, Bill's childe."

"What? Why?" Pam asked.

I laughed, "Because she is from there and until last month she was the oldest vampire there. The two oldest vamps we had suddenly disappeared." I lifted an eyebrow at Eric and Pam.

"What happened to Arlene?" Tara asked.

"She died." I snapped, "We don't talk about it... ever."

Tara nodded, "Who did Sookie marry?"

"Eric." I smirked.

Eric chuckled, "Who else?"

"Oh him." I pouted, "He is boring."

"Who is he?" Eric asked.

"Alex, a shifter." I sighed, "He is all by himself now that his family is dead."

"Family?" Pam asked, "Not just Sookie?"

I tensed, "No." I whispered. "They had two girls, well three but they found the third girl."

"What happened?" Eric growled.

"Lorena." I growled as I stood and face out the window. "She cornered the three girls on their way home from school, she played with them. She let two go but took Sookie's oldest, Adele Marie. They spent two days in the hospital but never forgot." I ran a hand through my hair, "They were seven at the time. Ten years went by and nothing. Sookie, Alex and their youngest, Tara May, all moved on but the girl that they had found never did. She was always watching. One day, she told Sookie that she was back, the brunette and Adele but she didn't believe her." I shook my head, "Not until they slammed their car off the road. Alex was slammed through the window, the girl was smashed into the door, Sookie was trapped in her seat and Tara May was hanging upside down. Adele grabbed Tara as the brunette grabbed Alex. They took them but Lafayette, Hoyt and Kieth found them. Alex was alive but Tara wasn't. Adele was chained to the wall dying. When Lafayette went to take her down, a stake came out from the wall and killed her. Alex and Sookie were alone with the child that wasn't theirs. The girl spent more time with Lafayette, Kieth and Willa but two years ago, she returned. She attacked a party that Kieth was throwing. Sookie died that day and the shifter lost what was left is his sanity."

"The girl? The one Sookie adopted?" Eric asked.

I turned to look at him, "Is standing in your house."

"You?" Tara asked.

"Me. Alex never really like me because everyone told him that I reminded them of the old sheriff. Sookie always laughed, said that fate would never let her ever truely be free of him. Fette and Jason said my name fit me prefectly." I smirked. "Erika Jay Stackhouse."

Eric smirked, "Erika?"

I nodded, "Yes. Pleasure to meet you."

"I believe the pleasure is all mine." Eric chuckled.

I shrugged, "You say that now but I promise, everyone regrets knowing me." I sighed as I sat back down, "Everyone but Willa, Fette, Keith, James and Jason." I yawned and arched my back to stretch out my muscles. "Guess I'm more tired then I thought. Can I borrow a room?"

Eric nodded, "Of course, the first three are Nora, Pam and Tara's. Godric's is the last one on the left and mine is on the right, next to the viking portrait. The rest are free."

I stood, "Thanks, Willa should be here soon." I walked to the stairs and look back to Eric. "She loved you, you know." Eric looked at me, "Always looking out the window, hoping that you would return. Ask her to leave. No matter how normal her lift got, she would have dropped everything for you. Her true love, her viking." I stared at him as tears gathered in my eyes, "We were never good enough for her. Blood meant nothing when tainted by self hatred. She died hoping that it would finally give her peace. The peace she had with you, I hope she found it." I turned and walked up the stairs. I walked to the end of the hallway, entered the last room on the right and locked the door behind me. I walked to the bed, climbed under the blankets and cried myself to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to the sound of things being smashed, I jumped out of the bed, opened the door and ran down the stairs. At the bottom, I saw Willa and Tara fighting. I sighed as Willa threw Tara into a wall. Pam grabbed Tara and held her back as Eric got in front of Willa, "Willa, please."

She growled at him, "Keep that bitch quiet about things she doesn't understand."

"Don't understand, who are you kidding?" Tara shouted. "You and that bitch killed Sookie!"

I tensed as I stepped into the room, they all looked at me as I walked to Tara, Godric reached for me but I pushed his hand away. I stood infront of Tara, gripped her face and pushed into her mind. I showed her everything, she screamed and Pam dropped her. I pushed her to the floor, leaning over her. Willa pushed Eric and rushed to my side, "Erika, let her go. Erika!"

"No! She will know the truth and if she loses her mind then so be it!" I shouted and the house shook, Willa stepped back and watched. "You will learn your place!" Tara screamed, arched her body, I pulled back and fell to the floor.

Willa lifted me and headed toward the stairs. "I warned you Eric." She ran upstairs to the bedroom I had just left and set me in the bed. "Rest little one, I have you." She laid down behind me, pulled me close and held me tight as Tara's cries ran throughout the house.

**o0o0o0o**

I woke alone again, I sat up, threw the blanket back, got up and walked out of the room. I made my way to the stairs, walked down them and stopped at the bottom to see everyone watching me. Willa held out her hand, I walked to her, sat down and looked down at my hands.

"Tara is fine." Willa stated.

I nodded, Tara growled, "She does not care."

I smirked, "You are quite right, I don't." I looked up at her, she glared, "But here you are."

"Lafayette will never forgive you." Tara spat, Willa laughed as I smiled widely.

"Wanna bet?" I asked her as I pulled out my phone.

"Tara..." Pam started but Tara shook her head.

"He is family, he won't choose you over me." Tara sneered.

Eric sighed, "Tara please..."

"No, you might be okay with this monster but I am not." Tara shouted.

The door busted opened revealing a very pissed off Lafayette, "Monster! You call my baby girl a monster! After what you have done! I'll kill you!" Lafayette lunged for her but was held back by James.

"Calm down, Lafayette. She gets it. She won't do it again if she is smart." James told him, rubbing his back, calming him down.

I smirked, "As you were saying?"

"Lafayette, how could you choose her over me?" Tara demanded.

"Because I have seen this women give her everything for those who don't love her. She has risked life and death many times for Willa and I and asked for nothing in return. She has lost everything she held dear, more then once because of us but she still stands tall and will be there when we call." Lafayette growled at her. "You only think about yourself. It is a very easy choice."


End file.
